Hurriyah
by Emerald Falcon
Summary: Harry had never thought he would live through the war, let alone do anything else than what the wizarding world was going to place upon him. Then on the wings of a Falcon he finds his chance at freedom, will he take it?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am fully aware that Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood are in different years. However thanks to the war their years were all jumbled up. Nott was held back for an additional seventh year and Luna proved herself and skipped ahead a year.

According to my time line years 1-5 happened just like the books but number Six is different. Most of it is the same except that Voldemort found out they were destroying his Horcruxes. Severus managed to track down most. In the end Dumbledore and Voldemort fought on the top of the astronomy tower and Dumbledore lost forfeiting the elder wand to Voldemort. However Harry already had the stone and cloak.

After Dumbledore's death, Voldemort went after Harry who was in the Chamber of secrets destroying the final Horcruxes. During the middle of the ritual Voldemort shot Harry with a killing curse, effectively destroying the Horcruxes. Harry then reawakens alive and the incomplete ritual backfires shattering what was left of Voldemort. The elder wand then fell into Harry's hand and a mark branded itself into the center of his chest. The mark of the Deathly Hollows. The items fused into his skin, becoming one with his soul and magic. After this The war is over and the Wizarding world continues as normal.

Alright I am done talking ENJOY!

OH: Still no Beta

Falcon OUT!

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Chapter Management

**Chapter 1**

The entire class of Seventh year stood in the Great Hall, Headmaster Snape looked down at them with a stack of envelopes before him, "As you should all well know. Your magical education does not have to end with these halls. You have all learned and will now graduate from these ancient walls and move on, whether you choose to move onto a University or go straight into an apprenticeship or career that is up to you. Before me are invitations to certain students within your year who have received early acceptance into Universities that have seen your promise and wish for you to join them and further your education. When I call your name please step forwards."

He cleared his throat and called out, "Hermione Granger, University of Merlin"

Hermione smiled brightly before going up and accepting her later.

"Luna Lovegood, University of Merlin."

"Neville Longbottom, Elemental Crafts University of London."

"Draco Malfoy, University of Merlin."

"Theodore Nott, Elemental Crafts University of London."

"Blaise Zabini, Sylan Academy of France."

Everyone began whispering and clapping politely for everyone who had received a letter. Everyone had gotten one in the local area. Harry stepped over and congratulated Hermione with a smile. As he was about to speak a loud screech interrupted the soft talking.

Looking up Harry watched a beautiful falcon fly through the window toward Snape. Landing on the podium the falcon screeched loudly holding out its leg. Severus's eyes narrowed and he looked at the envelope. You could see the eye roll as he stood once more, "Apparently we have one last University acceptance letter. Harry Potter Black, Kai Academy of Magical Arts, Egypt. Congratulations Mr. Potter, you have made it into a very exclusive University."

The boy who lived walked up slowly and took the light brown envelope from Snape's hand. Looking down he had never thought about furthering his education after Hogwarts. He didn't even think he would make it this far. Yet here he was, alive and well, though a bit more messed up than before. No one had escaped scaring during the war. It was coming to live with it that was the difficult part. So far in his life he had been through more than most his age and he bared all the marks that came with it.

Looking at the envelope he opened it slowly and his eyes widened at what was inside. He looked around carefully and saw that Hermione and Luna had already opened their envelopes.

Taking a deep breath he opened his envelope and gasped as a rune circle appeared over the envelope. In the center of the circle was a tall dark haired man with sharp red eyes. He was dressed in a muggle suit and held himself in a very regal pose. The image grinned at him and began to speak in a soft baritone. Everyone in the hall turned to watch.

Dear Mr. Potter Black,

We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted to Kai Academy of Magical Arts. We are an exclusive school that caters to all types of magic and creatures. We believe you would fit well here in the Academy. As a four year program you will be expected to take 8-12 classes per semester. The list of classes are in the envelope.

Please be aware that since we are an Academy that caters to different magical creatures, you will have to be accepting of all of them. You are also responsible for warding your own rooms and protecting yourself within the Academy. As a first year you will not be required to heal yourself. However, as of second year your personal health and healing will also be yours to preserve. As mentioned above we have several different forms of housing at the Academy.

The listings and prices are below. Please be aware that if you purchase a separate dorm that is not given freely you will be required to furnish it on your own. Please respond by May 20th with all classes and dorm room selections. You will be required to appear at the Academy on August 10th if you require testing for classes you have selected. After testing is completed you may begin furnishing and preparing for the semester.

As a final note of warning, I advise you to come to this school fully ready to fight. Although death is not allowed by the rules of the school, there are situations that will allow it. Every creature has their own laws that they follow above the school rules. An insult may cost you your life. Also please be aware that if you fail to graduate within the four year allotted time your life will be sacrifice. If you find during your first year that the school is not a good fit your memory will be removed and you will be sent on your way.

Now that you have been warned, in you return letter please in close name, species, and career planning. Also include class list, testing list, and rooming arrangements. Money for Rooms is due first day of term and may be paid at any time between acceptance letter and then.

Aberanthia Kai, Headmaster of Kai Academy of Magical Arts

Harry stared as the image flickered out and the same rune circle appeared on the envelope, most likely so it could be replayed later if need be. He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning he met Hermione's eyes.

"Harry, you aren't going to go are you? I'm sure you could get into any University you wanted." Her voice was held a tone of fear.

Harry gave her a bright smile, "Of course Hermione, Just let me think on it alright."

She nodded and broke away from him to join a now fuming Ron. His jealous streak was truly one of a kind. Harry shook his head and turned back around to come face to face with three Slytherins, Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini.

The Italian looked at him and grinned, "Out of all the Universities to invite you. You never do things half way do you Potter?"

Harry laughed and shook his head, "Honestly, don't tell Hermione but I think I should go. I don't know if I can just settle down to a stress free peaceful life"

Draco nodded before speaking up, "No, you have that fighting spirit that can't be dashed. I'm sure you will be fine, Oh Master of Death."

Harry looked at him his green eyes narrowing, "Who told you that?"

Nott raised his hand, "I did, I have the ability to see auras, and yours has the ring of death. It is very rare and well since you have all three Hollows it did not take long to connect the dots."

Harry nodded, "Well let's keep that between us, not even Ron and Hermione know."

The Slytherin's nodded before breaking off and a giggling blond pounced on him from the right. Her radish earring showing out against the pale skin. Her sky blue eyes met her and she leaned forward her breath tickling the shell of his ear, "Make sure to have extra guest rooms, two would do. For courting that is."

She smiled at him before skipping off confusion covering his face for only a moment before a bright blush swept across his cheeks. Of all the things she could have said to them, it had to be that. But it also meant that this Kai Academy was the path he was meant to go. He sighed heavily before leaving the great hall. Walking out of the school his path led him to the base of the now forever still weeping willow. The notch that had been used to calm it was now forever broken inward, freezing the tree in its frozen state.

Looking down at the envelope he pulled out several pieces of paper, one of which was a blank form. The first was a long list of classes. Unfolding it completely he read over it.

Class List:

Animagus*

Arithmancy

Astronomy ^

Armed Combat

Blood Magic*

Charm Magic

Dark Magic*

Divination*

Elemental Magic*

Feather Magic*

Grey Magic*

Healing

Herbology (Advanced)

Illusion Magic*

Light Magic*

Lust Magic*

Necromancy*

Parselmagic*

Potions (Advanced)

Runes

Soul Magic*

Spell Crafting

String Magic*

Stone Magic*

Study of Magical Beasts

Summoning

Transfiguration (Advanced)

Unarmed Combat

Wards

Weapon Crafting

Weather magic*

Wordless/Wandless Magic*

Any classes marked * will require an Exam from August 10th to the 13th of the course to determine whether you have the potential for this branch of magic. If you do not meet the requirements you will be transferred to another class. If you wish you may also test out of specific classes and gain the appropriate credits for them. This testing is done August 14th to the 15th.

Any classes marked ^ will require a special night based class that is not on the ordinary village, these times will be given to you separately.

In order to graduate and be accepted into an Apprenticeship program you must complete the following:

1st Year Healing

1st Year Unarmed Combat

1st Year Armed Combat

1 year of any Five Elective Courses

3 years of any 3 Elective Courses

Gain 1 or more Animagus Forms

Receive 1 or more Apprenticeship Request Letters

Grumbling to himself he slowly went over the list again in his head, well he was pretty sure he could test out of Animagus and Wordless/Wandless classes. Both he mastered during the war. He had been forced to by Moody, the sadistic bastard may he rot in heaven. Harry always regretted asking the paranoid man to teach him how to fight. Looking at the rest of the list he looked over the rest of the list and made note. Pulling a muggle pen from his pocket he check marked off; Healing, Unarmed, Armed, Blood Magick, Necromancy, Runes, Soul Magic, Study of Magical Beasts and Creatures, Parselmagic, Wards, and Potions. He wanted to branch himself out more and discover other areas of magic. He also knew this was one of the few places that would offer more of the darker styles of magic.

Maybe he could find a new path at this school, not something having to do with politics, sports, or the auror program. All of which he knew he would be forced into. Opening the last piece of paper his eyes widened at the selection of rooms that where available. Smiling he reviewed it:

Housing Opportunities:

Student Dorm: These are the free dorms provided for students who do not wish to pay for separate rooms of their own. You will be required to share one room and bath between you and another student.

Single Dorm: This dorm gives a student a room of their own with bathroom attachment. 25G

Studious Dorm: This dorm gives a student a room, living area, bathroom, and small study room. 40G

Dungeon Dorm: This dorm gives the students a room, living area, bathroom, small study, and potions lab. 70G

House Dorm: This dorm supplies students with a Room, Living area, bathroom, two small study, potions labs, kitchenette, and patio or additional room. 100G

Mating Dorm: This dorm is for students who have taken a mate, courting, or are looking to court. It has a Room, living area, bathroom, two small studies, potions lab, kitchenette, patio or additional room, along with an additional room for each courting mate. 100G base plus 25G for additional courting room.

Trust Luna to know everything. He sighed before turning to the form. Now it was just to fill in this form. He filled in his fully name and his species was obviously human. Next he filled in the bubbles for which classes he wanted while in the notes section he wrote down the two classes he wanted to test out of. Finally at the bottom he filled in that he would be taking the Mating Room with two additional courting rooms. He would just have to pay when he goes in for testing. He also had to apparently go furniture shopping and clothes shopping. Hell he might as well just go all out. This was his chance at a new life, and he was going to grasp it by the horns and ride it to freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter Text

Looking around himself Harry grinned brightly. The Egyptian magic community was huge near the school. He couldn't believe they managed to hide such a large city in the middle of the desert. The entire town was shaped in a large circle surrounding a deep blue pool of fresh water. They had their own oasis. The most extraordinary thing was that the school was even larger than the town. It was set about a ten minutes' walk to the north and shaped like a giant sphinx. The entrance two large stone door on the chest of the great creature.

Smiling he clutched his bag tightly in his right hand, the weight of it resting on his left shoulder. He had decided to take Luna's advice and leave everything back in England, locked away in Grimmauld. The only thing he brought was a photo album, a spare pair of clothes, money, his basic school supplies, and the hollows which would never leave his side anyways.

Walking around the town he smiled and waved at many of the passersby who all smiled and waved back. He could immediately tell that almost no one here was human like he was. Many where a different form of were. Occasionally he caught a kitsune or two. But the most extraordinary to see where the elves, vampires, and even Draconians. He had quickly learned that the entire town and school was protected by a specialized barrier so that nocturnal or sun weakened creatures wouldn't be effected if they were out during the day. It was a fascinating concept, one that he wished England would accept, but first they had to pull their heads out of their asses.

Walking up to a store with clothes in the window he walked in and smiled at the woman behind the counter. She was beautiful with deep tanned skin and bright orange hair cascading down her back. She smiled at him large leaf shaped wings twitching on her back. Fae but sadly he did not know if she was Summer or Winter court. Most likely Summer but looks where always deceiving.

She looked him up and down before smiling, "Wizard right? You here for the Academy?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I am got here a week earlier just to take a look around and get to know the place, culture, and its people."

She laughed her wings bouncing up and down, "That's smart of you. Most wizards and witches are stuck up, it's nice to see such a down to earth human! So what can I do for you today?"

He smiled before shrugging, "Honestly, I need a whole new wardrobe, several training outfits, Armor, and a few formal robes. Mostly casual though."

She laughed lightly, "Muggle, Wizard, or Makers Choice?"

Harry groaned and rubbed the back of his head, "Honestly, fashion is not my strong point, so have at it. A mix of muggle and wizard though."

She nodded and jotted down a few notes, "You will definitely benefit from some green, blue, and black in your wardrobe. Maybe even some silver and a little bit of red but not too much. Do you want jeans, leather, silk, or exotic?"

Harry thought a moment, "All?"

A grin split on her face and she nodded jotting down more notes, "Dragon hide boots two sets in guessing along with dragon hide gloves. What about armor, do you know what weapon you're going to use yet?"

Harry shook his head, "I honestly have no idea"

She sighed and looked at him closely, "Well you're built for speed not muscle that's for sure, you know what how about basilisk hide armor, boots, and gloves. Good for flexible movement but can still withstand a lot of damage."

He nodded "Perfect two sets please.

She nodded and jotted everything down before walking up and holding up a tape measure, "Alright buddy, strip and stand on the podium"

He blushed suddenly but did as she asked. Pulling off the too large t-shirt and jeans standing on the podium in nothing but his boxers. He blushed even more as the girls eyes widened. He knew he was a sight. The war had taken its toll on him. He was thin almost too thin, He had scars crisscrossing his chest and back along with the word freak carved into his stomach. Those plus the dragon claw marks on his shoulder and the smaller marks on his arms and legs he wasn't much to look at.

She cleared her throat and quickly measured writing down everything she needed, "Alright you can dress again."

Harry nodded before quickly putting on his clothes. Not wanting to look up at her.

She smiled gently at him before writing everything up and pushing it toward him, "I need your information so I can bill your account, please"

Harry nodded and wrote up the numbers she needed to withdraw the amount and sealed it with magic so it could not be altered past what he just saw.

She smiled, "I will have everything ready in a days' time or would you like it delivered to the school?"

He frowned, "Actually deliver it to here" he wrote down where he was currently staying for the next few days. "If it changes I will send an owl."

She nodded and he left quietly walking down a little further way to the weapons shop he had seen on his way to the clothing shop. Walking in he saw a tall draconian with bright blue wings stretched out behind him. He was hammering on a red hot sword. The strikes ringing loudly across the shop. Smiling he stood and waited for the man to look up and spot him. When he did he tossed the weapon into a barrel of water and set the hammer on the anvil. He smiled at him his blue hair tied back in a short tail, "Well now another Academy student I gander"

Harry nodded his face splitting into a smile, "Yes, First year"

The man nodded, "Need your first weapon I take it?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, but I am afraid I have no idea what I would be good at it."

The man gave a long deep laugh, "That's alright, Take a look around at what I have in stock, pick something up and if it feels right then we will go from there alright?"

Harry nodded before walking over to one of the walls with weapons covering most of its surface. He let his hand drift from handle to handle, each sword just didn't seem right. The only sword he had ever held was the Sword of Gryffindor and even then the blade had felt heavy and cumbersome. Sighing gently he skipped over all the swords before a glint caught his eye. Turning his eyes winded at the long chain like weapon that was laid out across a deep purple cloth. At each end of the chain was a small scythe that curved into a vicious smile. Reaching out he lifted the chain weapon out holding he small handle of both the scythes. They felt good in his hands. Perfect even. Something clicked in his mind and he let the handles slide from his hands catching the chain and twirling them gently before weaving the blades in an intricate infinity sign. Turning he gave the chain a quick jerk and the handles smacked back into his hands easily.

Smiling he looked up to see the draconian leaning against the counter watching him. His long blue tail lashing behind him as his black eyes glowed with amusement, "I see we found our weapon. Not many choose chain scythes. They are made more for sneak attacking and tripping. Not damage heavy strikes. Anything else catch your eyes?"

Harry shrugged before setting the chain scythe down on the counter next to the shop owner, "Actually would you be willing to fashion a weapon for me? A friend of mine dared me to and I want to humor him."

The man gave a loud booming laugh before nodding, "If you have the idea, I can fashion it."

Harry nodded before leaning close to the draconian whispering in his ear lightly. It wasn't long before the man was laughing loudly nodding, "If you like I can also place runes on it to where it can't cut the person bound to it"

The teen nodded, "That would be perfect thank you."

The draconian nodded before ringing him up, "It will take me several hours for a request like that. Can you stop by tomorrow?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure, Let me pay now though for the custom and this little beauties."

Money exchanged hands and Harry was shown how to attach the weapon to his belt for easy access. They were after all allowed in the town as long as they were not drawn. Leaving the shop Harry looked around wondering what else he had to get done that day. Sighing he decided he was done before heading back to the small inn he was staying at till his testing in four days.

Then he would move into the school dorm and have to unpack. Luckily he discovered that wizards had many fascinating gadgets that made setting up a home much easier. Including devices called Room Cubes. You just purchased the style of room you liked and it came in a small one by one inch cube. Then you set it in the center of the room and it unpacked itself. They came with furniture, appliances, and lab kits.

As he headed back to the Inn he was quickly side tracked by loud angry hissing. Pausing he walked toward the noise to see a large very human man holding a snake tightly trying to milk the venomous reptile. Even Harry could tell he was doing it in a very bad way. He saw several on lookers watching. Several were betting how long it would take before the man was bitten by the snake he was holding, others on how long till the man killed the snake. Walking through the small crowd he pushed past two kitsunes and grabbed the other man's arm that was holding the vile.

"Release the snake" Harry voice was low and threatening.

The man looked up and the on lookers whispered some more, "who are you to tell me what to do with my things brat"

Harry hissed darkly and the man flinched just enough to loosen his hold on the serpent. It was fast and vicious. The snake lashed out and bit into the fatty skin of the man's neck. The man cried out and grabbed his throat even as the snake slid over to Harry and up his arm.

The teen tilted his head listening to the gentle thanks of the snake who even now was rubbing its head on Harry's chin. Harry looked down at the man who was reaching for a clear vile, the anti-venom. Harry reached forward and snatched the bottle and the man looked at him with wide frightened eyes.

"Please please let me have it." His hands reaching for the vile desperately.

Harry hated men like this. Wizards who thought they were better and tried to dominate those who couldn't fight back. Harry smashed the vile into the ground, "You make me sick. No worries though you will live. However, can't guarantee the quality of it."

Turning Harry walked back toward the ring of on lookers the two Kitsunes he had pushed back earlier where looking at him there honey gold eyes shining with amusement. Harry smiled at them before placing a finger over his lips for them to keep quiet. They had caught on quickly. The bite had been dry. The man would live with no damages other than a loss of product and a bruised ego.

He waited till he was a good bit away from the scene before looking down at the snake trying to pin point its exact species. It looked like a normal cobra, but its scales where a beautiful molten silver. He decided not to push it and simply ask it later once it had recovered. For now though he let the beautiful serpent rest, even if it meant he was its pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Harry woke up to the sight of several boxes strewn about his room. He blinked a moment before noticing a note attached to one of the larger boxes. Dragging himself out of the bed his bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor. Walking over to the box he lifted the note rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Mister Black,

Here are all the articles of clothing we discussed. I took the liberty of including a free walk in closet cube along with two battle manikins for your armor placement. I hope it was not to forward of me. I truly enjoyed working on this project and it was lovely meeting such an open minded mortal. I hope to see you again and get to know you better.

Amelia Summer

Harry shook his head before calmly levitating and moving the boxes into an orderly fashion along the far wall. He still needed to get a trunk, room cubes, and pick up his new weapons. Turning to face the mirror he sighed. He wasn't much to look at these days. Thin with ribs showing. The words and deep lacerations stood out against his pale skin. Black shaggy hair falling down into his eyes and around his shoulders. He had not gotten a chance to cut it, and honestly he didn't think he was going to. Easier to manage it seemed.

Pulling out his spare clothes he pulled them on he looked once more in the mirror and nodded before pulling back the longer strands of hair into a small tail at the base of his skull. Attaching his chain scythe to his belt he grabbed his money bag and walked out the door glancing back to see the silver snake curled up in a ball in the sun.

Walking out into the street he smiled and nodded to another person who was walking indoors. Walking down the streets he came to the weapon smith fairly quickly. Walking in he saw the large draconian bent over a long curved blade, it glinted much like the smile of that muggle demented cat. Harry smiled looking at it watching as the smith wrote on the blade with dark red liquid. Murmuring words under his breath. Harry's eyes widened as the blade glowed with deep rich magic.

The man grinned and leaned back before looking up his smile widening further, "Ah, if it isn't the little first year who wanted this beautiful piece."

Harry laughed before walking forward his hands grasping the long slender metal that was attached to the smiling blade, "It's beautiful" lifting it he grimaced, "A bit heavy though"

The draconian laughed, "That's because you haven't bonded with it yet. This kind of blade is always heavy, it's a way t test you. But you can still lift it, that means it likes you."

The green eyed teen frowned, "The way you speak you make it sound alive."

The draconian nodded, "Close your eyes feel for the magic. You will see. I don't make just weapons, I make companions, friends."

Harry sighed and balanced the heavy weapon in his hands the curved blade was as long if not longer than his small frame of 5'4". Closing his eyes he felt as the pole of the weapon heated in his hands and he frowned. Reaching out to the weapon with his magic a small gasp left his mouth. He felt something thrumming just beneath the surface of the metal. It was cold and it felt like something as laughing at him. No not at him, at the world and life itself. He couldn't help but grin at the cold entity in his hands. Opening his eyes he let his magic pull back from the weapon, "I don't understand it had, emotion, thoughts, and energy."

The draconian nodded, "Weapons and even wands that are forged with magic and cores have the unique ability call Echo Soul."

"An echo soul?"

"Yes it isn't a true full soul but an echo of one, It breeds and feeds of the magic and emotions of its wielder. The stronger you become, the stronger your weapon will become. You feel him now but when 'you bond with him, you will be able to connect on a whole new level."

"You said wands have the ability as well. Even wizard or witch made ones?"

The draconian shrugged, "They should, but try getting a witch or wizard to actually appreciate their wands."

Harry nodded and smiled down at the weapon before looking at the draconian, "Thank you for everything, he is perfect."

The smith nodded and pointed to the runes etched into the curved blade, "These runes are the beginning of the bond between you. You have to complete it yourself. Now to place the weapon in its dormant state you need to come up with a release and binding words for it."

Harry frowned and looked at the blade, "Mischief managed." Harry watched as the blade retreated into the metal pole he laughed loudly before calling out, "Let's Play" the blade slid out once more in all its shining glory.

"Fascinating a multiword release and bind. Most just say release and seal.

The war hero laughed, "He deserved more than that" and silently he knew it was a way to connect to those who were no longer with him. His parents, Sirius, Remus, and The Twins. He missed them dearly and now he had a way to remember them.

Saying good bye to the man he strapped the now normal pole onto his back into the leather harness he had been given with it. He felt good with the weight on his back. The rest of the day was spent searching for everything he would need for the dorm room he was purchasing. When he finally got back to his place Harry sat down next to the still resting snake. Wondering when the poor dear would awaken so he could ask it questions.

Taking of the chain scythe he sat down on his bed with his new weapon in his hands spread across his lap. "Lets Play" The blade slid out shining in the afternoon sun. He looked down at it and closed his eyes with a soft sigh. Taking a deep breath he reached out to the blade with his magic. Much like he did with his wand. He smiled as he was immediately greeted by the laughing cold presence.

Harry frowned and thought over what it was, and how did he bond with it.

The laughter seemed to get louder and colder, "**Blood**"

The word reverberated in his skull and his eyes widened as he dropped the cold metal onto the bed. Staring at it he tried to shake the shivers that ran down his spine. His fingers shaking and breath coming in quick sharp gasps, "Mischief Managed" the blade reseeded and Harry whimpered curling his arms around his form.

Leaving the weapon on the bed he walked over to the snake and lifted it gently. Its eyes opened and its head swung lazily to look at Harry its voice soft as it hissed, "Little speaker."

Harry smiled and walked back over to the bed and sat the snake down on the mattress that wasn't covered in metal, "How are you feeling today?"

The snake smiled as well as it could, "I am doing well little speaker. How long have I slept?"

The wizard shrugged, "Only a day or so. You were tired I did not mind."

The snake nodded and curled up in its spot, "Thank you for taking me away from that man, I am Emres a silver cobra"

"Ah I figured as much. I am guessing you are magical?"

"Yes, I have the ability of melding"

"Melding?"

"Yes I can fuse my form with anything I wish to. Weapons, skin, clothes. It is very beautiful but I can only do it once and then I remain attached."

Harry nodded and leaned down kissing the soft silver scales, "Fascinating"

"I will choose now yes?"

"You don't have to. I can drop you off wherever you wish. You do not have to stay"

The snake just shrugged and wondered over to the weapon resting only a few feet away. Wrapping itself around the metal pole it hissed, "This weapon is strong, I feel another within it. It welcomes me." The snake said nothing else and simply melted into the metal pole a long curling etching of the snake appeared in black along the pole. Harry sat there stunned and slowly picked up the weapon once more. It still felt cold to him but another presence just as strong thrummed beneath his hand.

Sighing he looked down at it, he didn't know why but the weapon scared him. The cold laughter even though it didn't laugh at him, it was laughing at life. He remembered when he first touched it, it fascinated him. Now though he wondered if it was the right fit. Closing his eyes he reached out with his magic once more. He felt the warm thrumming presence first, the one that he had saved. Pushing past that he touched the cold entity and shivered.

He brushed against it and gasped as it grabbed his magic and pulled it forward filling the weapon with it. The blade appeared on its own without the call phrase and it caught him in the thigh. Crying out he dropped it and his eyes opened staring, watching as the blood moved up the blade and spread across the runes. He watched as his magic and blood mixed before sinking into the blade. The pole turned a dark green the snake pattern burning silver. The blade was now black with only the sharp edge shining silver. The runes had vanished leaving a silver name etched into the surface.

He ran his hands over it and felt the cold presence brush up against him lovingly. It voice echoing in his head, "**Blood from the Master awakens and binds, speak my name.**"

"Death's Feather, Aundar"

AN Notes:

AN: So the idea behind an Echo Soul is basically it isn't a real soul but it is a ghost of one. Something that acts and feels like a soul but isn't. Like how artificial flavors taste like the real thing but there is that taste that isn't in the original. Think of it like that. Also the biggest difference between these types of weapons and a wand is significant. In all honesty wands should have the same echo soul properties but wizards view them as nothing but tools, they never try to connect to the wand and get to know it. Or at least that is what I am going with.

ANN: Also please note that I have never mentioned Harry using a wand. Nor that he has it with him. You will find out why later.


	4. Chapter 4

AN Notes:

AN: ok so I got a lot of comments about the weapon Harry had made. The weapon is a reaper's scythe. The pole stands about Six feet high and is made of a thick heavy metal. The blade of the scythe is unique because it has the ability to fold into itself and slide back into the pole. The blade of the scythe when fully extended stretches a full five and half feet. But the thickest part where the base of the blade meets the pole it is only about 8 inches wide. So it thins out gradually. The runes set into the blade is how the metal can fold into itself and hide. The runes also enchant it to where once it is fully bonded with its chosen wielder, it cannot harm its wielder, even if it is the wielder who is trying to cut himself. Also when the snake fused with the weapon it became a secondary protection measure on the scythe. The blade can now drip with poison and when it is picked up by another person the snake will animate itself and bite the thief. I hope that answers all your questions. Also the blade sensed Harry's unwillingness to complete the bond due to doubt. There for when Harry finally reached out to it completely he latched on and initiated the bond itself. The scythe it very unique and important to the story. You will find out how later.

Chapter 4

Harry sighed looking down at the parchment in his hands. His first couple exams were today and he wasn't sure if he was ready. He had been researching the basics over the past few weeks, before he came here, and he knew the basic theory behind each class he wanted to take. But an entry exam worried him. What were they going to do to him? Was it a test on basic theory? Or was it more complicated than that.

Grumbling he stood and walked over to the box that he had opened a few days earlier. He was still sorting through everything the woman had sent him. So far he was pleased with all she had created. Nothing was to out there and all of it looked good on his small frame. Pulling out a pair of deep green dragons hide pants he pulled them on without hesitation before dressing in a black silk tank top with a silver snake curling up the side. It was a little Slytherin, but for some reason he felt like he needed that sneaky side of himself today. Wrapping the belt around himself he hooked the chain scythes to his hip before pulling on the silver leather harness and halter he wore to keep his primary weapon on his back. (The harness is a secondary belt around his waist with an attached belt going from his left hip to his right shoulder. The scythe rests in to snap straps on the back of the halter to keep it in place).

The next thing was his wrist harness for the Elder Wand, The ring already on his finger, the cloak hooked onto his shoulders and draping down his back like an inky shade. The cloak had changed when the Hallows had been brought together. Now it looked like something a Reaper would wear. Thick and heavy with a large drooping hood that easily covered his entire face but his lips down, the bright side was unless he wanted to be invisible it was simply a large billowing black cloak. Deeming himself ready he slid on the black dragon hide boots and walked out the door locking it with several charms.

The walk to the school was a familiar one. He had already walked there several times and taken a few tours to familiarize himself with it. Stopping at the large back doors he raised his right hand, "Hurriyah". As the word fell from his lips the doors swung open without a sound and he breezed past them into the golden entrance hall. The walls lined with blue flamed torches. Already there were several other students gathered in the same spot and Harry looked at each of them. The two kitsunes he had seen earlier where there, along with a small group of vampires, a veela, two weres of some kind, and the most beautiful man Harry has ever seen.

Harry couldn't help but let his eyes drag themselves over the tall elven frame the coal black skin and startling blue green hair where a beautiful contrast to one another even as they turned to pin him with a pair of blazing red eyes. Green met red and something inside Harry shifted and clicked in place even as the crimson eyes widened minutely and quickly turned away.

The boy wonder had too force himself to turn away just as a tall deeply tanned woman stepped up the large marble stairs that led down into the school. On her head rested deep black curls that swayed as she walked. He bright yellow eyes looked at each student present, studying carefully. It wasn't long before she set her hand on her silk covered hip, "Each of you here today is hoping to join one or more of the elite classes. Ones of which are strictly forbidden by those who do not have the talent, knowledge, or discipline enough to learn."

Her eyes fell on Harry lips twisting with disdain like she had smelled something foul, "Most of you will fail." She then looked to the man Harry had been staring at earlier, "A select few will have the ability."

Her heels clicked against the marble floors as she walked in-between them, calling all attention to the way her voluptuous curves bounced as she moved, "Today We will be heading to the testing chambers where there will be 20 orbs on pedestals. Each will be labeled with the class they test for when your name is called you will approach the first one you wish to be tested in and place your hands upon the orb. The brighter the orb shines the higher you will score. Then you will proceed down the line of the classes you wish to be in. The ones that don't shine or do not shine bright enough will be striked from your curriculum and you will be forced to take another class."

She stopped abruptly and leveled a glare on Harry, "You may never retest. They are final"

She turned and walked back to the stairs, "Follow me and don't fall behind"

They each walked behind her, Harry deciding to fall into the back of the line. He apparently wasn't as welcomed by this woman. It was to be expected from what he gathered most of the humans who went to this school either died, or made a lot of enemies and bad impressions. No one seemed to have a good thing to say about them. Here he was the minority, the freak that didn't belong. Just as well he didn't feel like he belonged anywhere anymore.

It wasn't till he felt a hand on his shoulder did he look up to see the male he had been staring at earlier. Blushing brightly he quickly ducked his head, "Can I help you?" he kept his voice soft so as not to draw to much attention.

The man grinned showing sharp white teeth, "I couldn't help but notice you were back here alone, and as I to find myself without a companion present, I thought perhaps you wouldn't mind me walking by you"

Harry looked up meeting the red eyes, "I don't control you, do as you please"

The grin split wider and a long obsidian arm draped itself over Harry's shoulder settling in a surprisingly comfortable weight. Harry blushed and looked at the bare arm when he noticed that it wasn't skin. Hesitantly Harry reached up and touched the wrist that rested on his shoulder, it felt like small scales. Turning he looked into the red eyes again watching as the smile split across his face, "You may ask" the man's voice gentle and encouraging.

Harry scratched the back of his head, biting the bottom of his lip in nervousness, "I don't want to be rude."

"It is not rude when I give you permission to ask it." The man reasoned.

He nodded, "Alright then if I may ask, what exactly are you."

The man gave a deep throated laugh, "I am a Merrow."

Harry's eyes widened, he had read about Merrows. They were a rare breed of underwater elf that had in the past mixed blood with sea serpents. Changing them into scaled elves that could live above and below the water. They were rare and often only found in the deepest parts of the seas. Finding one here was truly astonishing.

Harry smiled, "Fascinating, I never thought I would meet one here"

The man shrugged, "I got bored with life at sea decided to further my education and get out for a while. I can already tell that it will be well worth the risk."

The two were forced to stop talking as they came across a set of large black doors. The woman threw them open the hard wood banging on the walls of the room. As they walked in torches lit themselves along the walls to reveal the black and gold pedestals each with a golden plaque and clear orb resting on deep red pillows.

The woman walked to a raised platform where a comfortable chair sat waiting. She took a seat and pulled out several files from a hidden drawer of the table beside the chair. Pulling a quill from his bosom she called out the first name, "Caleel Branwen."

One of the weres stepped forward and Harry watched closely as he approached the Lunar Magic Orb. It glowed brightly before he went to the next and each every orb he wished for. Out of the seven he tested for only two shined. The male were hung his head and the other were, female patted him on the back before stepping up next at the call of her name, "Diana Branwen".

She tested four five and only got one. Name after name was called before finally his name rang out, "Harry Potter"

She glared at him before reading out, "It says here you wish to take Blood Magic, Parselmagic, Necromancy, and Soul Magic. Humor me and place your hand on the first one you would like to fail at" her snarky remark seemed to cause a few of the first year creatures to snicker, all except three.

Harry sighed before walking over to the Blood magic sphere. Placing his hand on it the orb gave a strong steady glow, though not as strong as the vampires had tested at.

The woman frowned, "Well it seems you are interesting another Mr. Potter"

The next one was soul magic it to give a strong steady shine, brighter than the blood magic. You could hear a soft growl coming from the teacher as Harry walked over to the parselmagic orb and laid his hand upon it. It did not shine. Frowning he stared at it not moving his hand. It was meant to shine, wasn't it? He was a parselmouth that should have made him eligible.

"Move to the next human, you have failed the parselmagic test."

Harry leveled the woman with a glare before walking over to the necromancy orb. He was hesitant as he reached out his hand to touch it. Taking a deep long breath he closed his eyes and touched the orb. Not even seeing as the orb lit up brighter than any test he had done. The glow filled the room and the orb warmed against his hand. Lifting his palm he opened his eyes and turned to find the entire group staring at him. Several of the vampires looked like they had bitten their tongues while the teacher seemed to be seething quietly.

Harry smiled and rejoined his one friend.

The woman growled before calling out the last name, "Rhylarn Zaughym"

The merrow standing next to him stepped forward walking straight to the parselmagic sphere it lit up beautifully along with the Elemental Orb, Soul Orb, Grey Magic Orb, and the Lust Magic Orb.

This year was going to be interesting indeed.

AN Notes:

What did you think?  
To confusing?  
Anything I can change?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry groaned as he relaxed against the wall it was day two of all the testing and after a lot of magi display he had finally placed out of animagus and wandless/wordless class. The animagus had been easy after all he already had two forms, but the wordless and wandless test had just about killed him. The instructor tested everything from his range of knowledge to his speed and endurance levels. It was worse than Moody's training schedule.

Now the group of first years where gathered in a circular hall in the center was a long table with folders laid out. On each folder was an image. They had a ten minute break before they had to retrieve their individual folder. It was room assignment and class schedules. He hung his head trying to catch his breath when a presence sat down next to him, looking up Harry smiled at the merrow who gave him a pat on the shoulder. The bastard had tested out like he did and yet he looked fine. Didn't even break a sweat. Sometimes he hated being human.

Harry looked at him, "How are you not tired he was brutal"

The man laughed, "You are still very young even by human standards, he was testing you. Seeing if you had what it takes to go to this school."

"In other words he was setting an example of what I am to expect here?"

"Precisely. You are human there for you are the bottom of the food and power chain. Or most would believe. Everyone will be watching you or trying to kill you. I would make allies quickly. Though I believe the Kitsune Twins and I are already allying with you."

Harry grumbled, "I don't really see why I need Allies. This is a school not a war"

The merrow gave him a sharky grin, "When will you learn little human that everything is a war, it only depends on the size of it."

The human shrugged before leaning his head back against the wall eyes closing, "Well then lets hope I survive this one to."

A click of heels alerted them that their break was over and Harry groaned again putting a hand on his face. Looking at the woman who hated him since sight he watched as she stopped and sniffed the air before turning at him and sneering, "Well I see the mortal is still here. The stench is undeniable."

Harry growled darkly and opened his mouth to retort he was sick of this bitch. But he didn't get a chance when two voice called out from his right, "Come on now teach, he doesn't smell that bad."

"Ya I think for a mortal his scent is delicious."

Looking up at the standing pair of kitsunes he groaned, "You two"

They looked down and grinned at him as the merrow chuckled and whispered, "I don't know how you got their attention but you did"

The woman growled, "Shut up and everyone grab your folders. I will be escorting you around the school and showing you to your assigned dorm."

Harry stood and walked over to the table lifting his folder. It was thick and heavy. How did he already have such a large folder? Opening it he looked over the first sheet noticing it was an informational sheet, on him.

Name: Harry James Potter Black

Age: 18

Race: Human Unknown

Hieght: 5'3"

Weight: 125llb.

Titles: Lord of House Black, Lord of House Potter, Lord of House Gryffindor, Lord of House Slytherin.

Animal Forms: Magical: Basilisk, Muggle: Screech Owl

Magical Core: Fully Matured

Status: Unmated, currently seeking.

Room Assignment: T 3 R 1

Class Schedule is as followed,

Monday:

Healing Theory 8am – 10am

Healing Practical 10am – 12pm

Lunch 12pm-1pm

Blood Magic Theory 1pm - 3pm

Blood Magic Practical 3pm – 5pm

Study Period 5pm – 7pm

Tuesday:

Armed Practical 8am – 10am

Advanced Potions 1015am – 12pm

Lunch 12pm – 1pm

Spell Crafting Theory 1pm – 3pm

Spell Crafting Practical 3pm – 5pm

Study Period 5pm – 7pm

Wednesday:

Unarmed Practical 8am – 10am

Runes 1015am – 12pm

Lunch 12pm – 1pm

Study of Magical Beasts and Creatures 1pm – 3pm

Study Period 3pm – 7pm

Thursday:

Armed Practical 8am – 10am

Advanced Potions 1015am – 12pm

Lunch 12pm – 1pm

Study of Magical Beasts and Creatures 1pm – 3pm

Study Period 3pm – 7pm

Friday:

Unarmed Practical 8am – 10am

Runes 1015am – 12pm

Lunch 12pm – 1pm

Warding Theory 1pm – 3pm

Warding Practical 3pm – 5pm

Study Period 5pm – 7pm

Saturday:

Study Period 8am – 12pm

Lunch 12pm – 1pm

Soul Magic Theory 1pm – 3pm

Soul Magic Practical 3pm – 5pm

Study Period 5pm – 7pm

Necromancy Arts Theory 7pm – 9pm

Necromancy Arts Practical 9pm – 12am

Sunday: Free Day / Market Days

He was interrupted with a sharp clearing of the throat. Looking up he smiled, "Yes Proffesor?"

She sneered, "I said we shall begin with you, what is your room assignment."

Harry blinked, "T3 R1"

A small gasp was heard behind him and he saw Rhylarn's eyes where wide and staring at him, "What?"

He smiled, "Your room is located on a family floor. You must be mated or currently seeking."

Harry shrugged, "Currently seeking"

The merrow grinned once more, "Good to know"

The group followed the woman as they winded down several staircases. Harry was amused to find out that the school was actually entirely underground. The only thing on ground level was the armed and unarmed training rooms. They winded down until they came to a large golden door. Swinging it open harry noted the small T3 in the corner and smiled. They continued walking down the hall till they reached a seemingly normal wooden door with R1 written in gold. Harry nodded his thanks before pulling out the small key that came with the file. Slotting the key into place he let the door swing open and turned to the Professor only to see she was already walking down the hall. Giving a wave of good bye towards his three friends he closed the door behind him and walked into the dimly lit room.

The entire room was barren save for doors and a small hall that led into another area. Casting a small wordless lumos he looked around to see even the walls and stone floor where bare. They weren't kidding when they said that the rooms would be empty. Grumbling he pulled out the activation portkey and placed it in the center of the large empty circular room. "Transport"

Wordlessly he watched as his things from the hotel room he had been using appeared before him on the floor. Handy little transport portkey. Lifting his hand he removed a black bag from the new pile and opened it spilling small colorful cubes onto the stone floor. Picking up a green one he looked around before pressing the small rune on the top and placing it in the center of the room. It unfolding and took shape of a deep plush green carpet, fireplace in the back corner and a low sitting table with large cushions for chairs. He wasn't sure why but he liked the idea of sitting on a giant pillow on the floor. Especially when the pillows had heating charms on them. He then went room to room setting the cubes in their proper places leaving the two courting rooms alone. He wasn't' sure why but he knew he shouldn't touch them.

After setting up each room with the basic furniture and appliances, he went through each room and sorted out putting away the smaller stuff. Dishes, food, and other things in the kitchen. Then setting up his new closet, clothes, and armor (on the manikins). He had already decided he was going to just hang here until the opening ceremony. Practice the basic hand to hand he knew every day and maybe practice with Aundar some. The weapon was only too happy to comply and he had set up and extra room as a makeshift dojo. The hardest room to set up was the Sacred Room. Purifying a space for blood, soul, and death magic was a tough task.

Falling back onto his bed he smiled and tucked his arms under his head and closed his eyes. He didn't even know if he was ready to start looking for a mate, but Luna was never wrong, and it would figure his mates wouldn't be human. After all because of who he was, he would never have anything that simple. Death wouldn't let him have something that simple.

Closing his eyes he let himself drift off for several long minutes before pulling himself up off the bed with a large sigh. He still had to ward this place. Returning to the main room he sat down and crossed his legs. He wasn't sure which wards he should do so he was going to use the ones he knew. Along with several alarm spells and a few friendly spies he had purchased from the market place. He slowly let his magic swell within him till he felt it pulse and pull along his flesh. His eyes snapped open the green of his eyes glowing with power as he directed his magic into what few wards he knew. They would keep most vampires and weres out, but demons, draconians, or many others were still fair game to get in. He truly wished he had paid more attention to Hermione when she went on her rants during the war. Oh well, lesson learned there.

Pulling his magic back into his core till all he felt was the thrum of the wards around his new rooms. Smiling he stood before casting several alarm spells along the doors. Now for his final defense. Reaching into an untouched box he smiled as several serpents hissed from within. They were all different kinds, ranging from small poisonous vipers to even one large constrictor. He had purchased them in the bazaar and they already knew there tasks. It was why he had real trees and high purchases installed. They were his final line of defense. Letting them slither around to get a feel for the place and himself he walked into the now fully stocked muggle styled kitchen and began to make a small meal for himself. He was famished after all the magic, packing, and testing he had gone through today. He earned himself a break and he was going to take it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

AN: ok I am curious how everyone is commenting on everything BUT the fact that his transcript said Human, Unknown. Oh well.

Chapter Six

Harry's eyes snapped open to a sharp knocking on his dorm room door. Standing he yawned and stretched, "Coming" Scratching his bare scarred chest he walked out of his bedroom and to his front door. Whoever was knocking was doing so very loudly and it was pissing him off. Forgetting he was in nothing but a pair of silk pajama pants he pulled the door open rubbing his left eye of sleep.

"Can I help you?"

He looked up to find the twin kitsunes standing at the door with Rhylarn. Three sets of eyes roamed his form. Two with matching grins the other with a dark look in his eyes. Harry snapped his finger calling all three pairs of eyes to look back up at him, well down at him into his eyes, "Can I help you three?"

The slightly taller twin smiled brightly, "We came to see how you were settling in!"

Harry raised a single eyebrow before sighing, "Come in. You can sit in the living room, while I dress"

He let the three in before shutting and rewarding the door with a wave of his hand. He watched as the three took seats on the large cushions and Harry waved his hand so that a kettle of water would warm up on the stove. Then nodding to them he slipped into his room rummaging in his walk in closet. Pulling on a pair of green dragon hide pants and a deep blue tank top he groaned, walking back out into the living room not bothering with shoes or his weapon holsters. Though he did drag Aundar with him using it to lean against in its sealed form as he set the now hot tea kettle on a tray. Opening it he dropped the tea leaves in letting them simmer and soak into the water while he got glasses and cut up some cucumbers, melons and strawberries. Throwing all the fruit and veggies into the bowl with some baby carrots he set it on the tray with the cups and saucers before lifting the whole thing and carrying it into the living room.

He was always hospitable, even if it was 6 in the morning. Setting the tray on the table he took an unclaimed pillow setting Aundar on the floor at his hip. Pouring everyone a cup of tea he served it out silently. Before placing the bowl of fruit in the middle, "Please help yourself." He smiled at them as he took a few pieces of fruit for himself. "It isn't much, I haven't had a chance to do a proper shopping trip for food."

The twins grabbed their cups of tea and passed on the fruit while the merrow grinned and dug in with a surprising ferocity.

Harry took a few long sips of his tea before sighing, he felt a lot more awake now, "So not to sound rude or anything but, "he turned to look at the twins, "What are your names. You two have attached yourselves to me and yet I do not know them"

The twin who wasn't drinking tea smiled, "I am Jasper this is my brother Jet."

Harry blinked, "As in the stones?"

The second twin, Jet, nodded, "Ya we have three sisters as well, Amber, Opal, and Peridot."

The war hero gave a soft chuckle, "Well that is interesting. If you don't mind asking, I know you two are Kitsunes, but are you a specific element, or just spirit kitsunes?"

Jasper grinned, "We are Earth based Kitsunes. So we manipulate the earth. Sadly it does not include plant life, that's for our spirit kitsune brothers."

Harry nodded, "I'm glad you are not offended that I asked."

Jet shrugged, "Your human, you don't have the nose to tell our types apart, it is expected but not unwelcome."

Rhylarn finally spoke up, "At least he is trying, and most humans would think it beneath them"

A round of nods and Harry shrugged before a soft hiss came from above them,_ "Master, have you brought friends?"_

Harry looked up and smiled at the long cobra that was stretched out along on of the perches he had placed around the room and ceiling, "_Teza I am surprised you are awake, your shift is normally later in the day."_

"_I heard you speaking Master do they bother you, shall I kill them"_

Harry blushed and raised his hand, "_No Teza they are not bothering me. And how many times must I tell you to call me Harry?"_

"_At least a few more times master"_

"_Go back to sleep Teza"_

Harry looked away from the snake to turn back to three wide eyed looks, "What? I thought you knew I was a parseltongue."

The twins nodded before Jet spoke up, "It is just amazing to see a human speak it with such ease"

Rhylarn frowned, "I don't understand if you speak the language why did the orb not shine for you?"

Harry shrugged, "I was wondering the same thing. Perhaps I should speak to the Parseltongue teacher? See if he knows?"

The merrow nodded, "I know where his office is we can go there after breakfast. Classes don't start for another two days."

Jasper spoke up suddenly, "I heard about him, heard he was a recluse. Working here for over 70 years and no one knows what he looks like."

Rhylarn snorted, "Then how does he teach?"

Jet smiled, "Rumor is he covers himself from head to toe in fabric so no one can see him."

Harry shook his head, "You two are insane"

"Thank you!" they both stated at once.

Harry rolled his eyes before finishing off his plate of fruit and standing, giving one last stretch. "Alright let me finish dressing."

Walking to the entrance of his room he grabbed his knee high dragon scale boots and pulled them on. Before ducking in and grabbing his chest harness for Aundar. Strapping it into place he put on his arm wand holster with the elder wand as well as the ring and cloak. Stepping back out he picked up Aundar felling the dark entity pulse within it he smiled and brushed his lips against the cold steel of the pole. Deciding to use it as a walking stick he jerked his head and the three stood and followed him out. He shut his door before lifting his hand letting the wards slide into place.

He turned to look at Rhylarn, "So which way?"

The twins leaned against the merrow theirs ears twitching with anticipation. The merrow shrugged them off before turning and leading the way out of the family halls and up two flights of stairs before turning down several halls. This place was like a maze, he was so glad he had taken a few days to just walk around and get to know he place. It wasn't long before they were in front of a simple wooden door. Harry looked at them to see they were looking at him.

Sighing he turned toward the door and gave a gentle but firm knock. The response was automatic.

"Who knocks?" the voice was deep and smooth, and Harry bit on his bottom lip nervously.

"Um Harry, I wanted to speak with you about my Orb results."

A few shuffling noises later and the voice called out again, "Enter but do so alone, leave your friends in the hall" Harry could tell the word friend was stressed.

He nodded to them before opening the door and slipping inside the room. It was completely dark save for a few small candles on a rich mahogany desk. He could see the outline of a folder on the desk and a gloved pair of hands holding them.

"Sit Mr. Black, or do you prefer Potter?"

Harry walked to a lone seat and sat down peering into the darkness that he knew the professor sat in, "Either is fine sir"

There was no answer but the hands shuffled through the papers Harry could only assume was a copy of his school file."

"Well Mr. Black it says here that you failed the Orb test for my classes. I see no reason as to why you should question the result. The Orbs are not known to lie about potential."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but a single finger lifted and the man continued to speak, "However, as you did seek me out about it, I can only assume you believe there is a reason it is wrong. If this is the case, I am willing to hear you out. However if you are simply wasting my time to simply complain that you should be allowed in simply because you are a wizard I will kill you, student or no."

The war hero remained silent looking at the gloved hand before frowning. For some reason Harry could tell the man in front of him was old. Much older than anyone he had come across. He felt it in the air, it intrigued him. He felt much like he had when he was facing the basilisk.

"Well Mr. Black are you going to speak or are you wasting my time"

Harry blinked and gave a soft smile, "Sorry Professor, I got distracted."

"By what if I may ask?"

Harry fiddling with the edge of his cloak, "If you don't mind me saying so Professor, you just feel off to me."

He heard a soft rustle and the outline of a hood appeared in the candle light, "Off? Mr. Black"

He nodded, "I'm not trying to offend you sir. It's just you feel, for the lack of a better word, Old. Not in a bad way, it just caught me off guard, I have not come across many beings with such extended lives. You feel different to me."

The hood tilted just slightly Harry could hear the curiosity in his voice, "No it is not an offence. Tell me what else do you sense, little human"

Harry frowned at the question before closing his eyes carefully feeling out around him, "You feel similar to a basilisk, like a deadly ancient being. One who has seen much and dealt much. You have seem time move forward and crumble about you."

He was broken from his thinking by a deep rumbling laugh, "Oh you are a fascinating human, and I am interested on how you can sense what you can. I must say you have me intrigued. Now back onto the subject, why do you wish to speak with me about parselmagic classes"

Harry smiled, "What makes one qualified to do parselmagic?"

The figure leaned back his hood leaving the soft glowing circle of candles. "The ability to speak, read, and write parseltongue is most of it. However you also have to have the ability to cast spells wandlessly."

Harry nodded, "Then I think I know why I did not place now"

"Oh, please enlighten me"

Harry sighed, "I do not know if I have the ability to read or write in parseltongue"

"But you can speak and hear it?"

"Yes sir"

The figure hummed to himself before harry heard a bit of shuffling and a book levitated toward him. Harry took it and looked down at it in the dim light. It was a plain simple green book with no title.

"Open read to me the first paragraph of the introduction"

Harry nodded before opening the book. He stared at the strange squiggled lines and blinked for a few moments. He frowned before squinting at them and concentrating. His eyes widened as legible words slowly shifted from the squiggles, "Entry one, the world is filled with such strange magics I had never believed possible. Through this volume I will explore the world of ancient magics known and taught by the people of the Saharan tribes." Harry hissed in pain and pinched the bridge of his nose. It hurt to read the words.

"That's enough don't strain yourself, you have proven something at least. Alright I'm afraid I can't let you into my classes however you do have the potential to eventually learn parselmagic. You just need to learn more of the basics."

Harry looked up a dull ache blossoming in his temples, "Sir"

The man sighed and wrote a few things down in his file, "You will meet me here in my office every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 6pm sharp. We will begin your private tutorage. You will not require books, I will provide them for you. I expect you to bring pen and paper ever session and when in my presence you will speak in parseltongue at all times."

Harry smiled brightly before standing and giving a bow, "_Thank you professor"_

Harry could feel the man's smile even from this distance, _"Dismissed Mr. Black"_

The teen darted out of the room after setting the book down gently on the chair. Walking out of the room he smiled at the two giving them a thumbs up, "I found out my problem, so it will be fixed eventually. I'm not ready to join the classes but perhaps in time I might be."

A few words of encouragement later and Harry spent the rest of his last two days getting to know the three people who now joined him every day for breakfast.

Soon it was first day of classes and Harry gave a long deep sigh. Looking himself up and down in the full length mirror. He was as ready as he would ever be. Grabbing his back pack he took a deep breath and headed for his first class.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ok so I got a lot of comments on how no one knew the twins were male or even really what they look like. So this chapter I am going to try to give good detailed descriptions of everyone Harry runs across. Keep in mind that I am not good with description so we shall see how this goes.

On another note, I really need a fan fiction secretary. I have so lost control of everything in my files, and what I have printed and I want to throw everything against the wall. I don't know what I have sent to a beta and what has been sent back to be posted. I've tried listing but I'm so looooost. I need help I'm drowning, DROWNING! *takes long deep breaths and swallows anxiety pills* ok ok I got this. Anyways on with the chapter.

Also I had someone ask if this was another one of those Yaoi, harry is a submissive creature inheritance who gets banged by half the school. To answer that really rude question, yes this is a Yaoi, No Harry is not going to be a submissive creature thing, will he be the bottom in some way, most likely but he might top as well, and no he is not going to get banged by half the school. I have three specific characters in mind and no it's not the twins, sorry guys. To answer other questions:

Question and Answer Time:

**Seizansha asks:** okay, so why 'Unknown'? You'd think a school that caters to non-humans would be able to figure out what Harry is... it's the whole 'Master of Death' thing, isn't it?

Answer: The unknown comes into play a little later and yes it has something to do with his Master of Death title. He registers as human but he also registers as an 'other' he does not have a specific racial status.

**Evee87 asks:** will Harry receive a magical heritage? Can he be a magical creature and also the master over death? Can't wait to know his mates... and about the damage he suffered in the war, would a magical heritage heal him?

Answer: Yes he will receive a strange magical inheritance however it is not creature based. It will pull from his MOD title and his connection to the Black family. Unfortunately no it will not heal him, and why it won't will be explained later.

**Seriusyayoni asks:** Is there anything to be done about the skin/bones look n scars.

Answer: It is the same as the question above, Harry will in a way heal but overall no, this is how he look you will know more later.

**Oden1234 asks:** IS this going to turn into a male on male story? Nothing against you or anything, it's just a personal preference of mine that I don't read Slash stories.

Answer: yes, this is a slash story. Sorry to disappoint. If it makes you feel better I can warn about the umm fruity bits so you can still enjoy the main overall story.

**Kachle asks:** Is the merrow one for the courting rooms?

Answer: So as to not spoil future chapters, I plead the fifth.

**Cashmed12 asks: **Exactly how many people are dead so far? You vaguely mention the twins.

Answer: Well if you want a list… Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Weasley Twins, Percy, Arthur Weasley, Moody, Dumbledore, Minerva, Hagrid, Hedwig, Crabbe, Goyle, Cedric, Pomfrey, Voldemort. And that's all I cared about that are still somewhat pertinent to the tale. Teddy is alive and kicking, he will come into the picture later actually. He is living with Andromeda. Harry will have contact with people from Hogwarts it will be sporadic and random, they are all getting on with their lives, it's tough to keep in contact when life gets away from you. I should know I have moved more times that I can count, sometimes you just…forget.

Onto the Chapter!

Emmy

Chapter Seven

Harry stepped out into the hall his black slacks and red shirt clung to his form beneath the harness and cloak. Already he could see this day shaping out to be interesting. Taking a deep long breath he fingered the tip of the elder wand that rested against his palm. The wand was longer than his old holly wand, it took a long time to get used to the added length and weight. Tapping the tip of his finger against it he headed down the hall toward the steps leading up to the classroom levels.

This morning he had Healing Classes and Blood Magics, then his private tutoring with the Parselmagic professor. Grunting to himself he adjusted the messenger bag on his shoulder and turned opening the door to the cafeteria area they were provided for meals. He still hadn't had a chance to cook, he was hoping to before heading to his tutoring session.

Pausing he looked around the room and noticed how much different from Hogwarts it really was. A long stretch of tables was set along the wall with the door, food was arranged on it in specifications for locations and species specific sections. It was rather fascinating to witness. Then around the room where tables arranged with 4-10 chairs at each table. There was no Head Table for teachers, nor was their specific tables for certain groups. It was rather freeing yet terrifying, where the hell was he going to sit?

Walking over to the buffet he picks up a plate and walks calmly along it. Occasionally grabbing some food here and there. A waffle with butter, couple pieces of bacon, scrambled eggs and whole baby tomatoes and sliced cucumber. Stepping away he slammed into a rock hard surface almost sending him to the ground if it hadn't been for the iron grip that caught his arm and steadied him.

"Careful their newbie, use your eyes"

Harry looked up to see a tall well-built man with deep brown skin and welcoming purple eyes. His head was completely shaven and appeared oiled. The man cracked a grin and Harry caught the elongated canines. Blinking Harry ducked his head, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention"

The man gave a deep chuckle, "The would be apparent little gem"

The wizard scowled up at him, "I'm not little, and you're just too tall"

Another guffawing laugh broke out of the man's laugh and Harry watched as the strange orange and red symbols etched on the side of the man's face lit up as he did so, "Oh you got guts I give you that, So what is your name Little Gem"

Harry rolled his eyes and supported his tray with one hand, "Harry, and you Mr. Tall"

The man grinned, and extended a lightly scared hand, "Justin, Your accent is fascinating"

He shrugged and began to walk around the man ignoring the intended handshake, the guy was rude, "Well I am from England, you don't exactly sound native yourself by the way"

Justin fell into step behind him grinning, "American born and raised."

Harry nodded and smiled as he spotted an empty table, sliding into a seat he was surprised when the American joined him with his own tray of what looked to be pizza with pineapple. Harry took a bite of a cucumber, "Don't you have friend's you can sit with?"

He shrugged, "I thought I was"

"You are incredibly rude you know that?"

He looked at him, "And you ignored a perfectly good handshake, what does that say about you?"

Harry sighed and just went back to his meal, till he heard his name. Looking up he smiled as he saw the twins and Rhylarn walk up, "Well I see you three are finally awake"

Jet shrugged and sat down his and his brother's plates where heaped with fruits. While Rhylarn was covered in a strange rice roll wrapped in a dark green wrap.

Harry smiled before gesturing to his newest acquaintance, "Guys this is Justin," then he gestured to the twins, "They are Jet and Jasper. Then the lovely sea green haired gentleman is Rhylarn"

Jasper whistled as he looked Justin up and down, "You found a Djinn and got him to talk to you?"

"Wonderworker!" Jet sing songed out.

Harry frowned and threw a tomatoes at the twins, "I don't even know what a Djinn is so I don't know why you're so impressed, He seems to be perfectly fine if not somewhat rude."

Justin stared at Harry strangely but it was Rhylarn who spoke up, "Harry you really should have read up on common magical beings before coming here. Djinn are powerful genie type demons who use magic to grant people dreams and wishes. They look mostly human but every Djinn has a clan mark along the right side of their face. Justin I hope you don't mind me saying this, If you look at Justin his is a mix of reds and oranges, this specifies that he is of the Fire Clans, each clan of Djinn is based on an element type. Fire clan tend to be brash and harsh spoken, Water are calmer but tricky, Earth are the sanest and least likely to screw you over, while Air, well we don't talk about Air clan Djinn, they would sooner cut your head off then look at you"

Harry blinked, "and with that I have found a new respect for Djinn, jeeze that must suck, being sought out to grant wishes, then again people are stupid and don't realize that everything comes with a price." He smiled and munched down on his bacon.

Justin was still giving him a firm stare down, turning he met the purple eyes, "Why are you staring? I'm not exactly much to look at"

Jet snorted, "Don't sell yourself out so low man, ya sure you're a bit skinny but you have a killer ass, I should know"

The wizard threw another tomato at him, "Pervert Kitsune! Stare at someone else's ass, mine is off limits to you. I don't do twins, highly confusing and can only get you in trouble." He shivered, "I should know, I have dated identical twins before."

Finally the Djinn looked away remaining silent.

Harry sighed before pausing and staring at Rhylarn, "Ok I have to ask, what are you eating?"

The man looked up a piece of the said food half way to his mouth, "Sushi. Its fish, cucumber, avocado, rice, and seaweed."

The wizard frowned, "Sushi? Is it any good?"

Rhylarn sighed and held out the piece he was about to eat, it was clutched gently between a set of ivory chopsticks, "Try it"

Harry leaned forward and grabbed it between his teeth before chewing on it slowly, his eyes widened slightly, "Hey that is good." He made a soft humming noise his foot tapping lightly.

Justin rolled his eyes, "if he thinks sushi is good you should let him try eggrolls or dumplings. He might get addicted to Asian cuisine."

The wizard shrugged, "Wizarding England isn't exactly known for their branched out cultural acceptance."

Finishing up his meal he stood and collected his plate, "Alright I am going to go ahead and head to my first class, I will catch you four later."

Justin frowned, "What classes do you have today?"

Harry winced, "Healing and Blood magic, then private tutoring"

This time Jasper spoke up, "You're already in tutoring?"

"No, not for actual classes, I am learning how to read and write parseltongue. I never learned, it's why I didn't qualify for the parselmagic class."

Rhylarn smiled, "Interesting well have fun."

Harry nodded and waved them off before walking over to a bin to put his plate in before heading out the doors and toward the clinic area where the class was held. Walking in he noticed there were no desks or chairs just rows of beds with white curtains around them that could be opened and closed.

"Oh my you're here a bit early"

Harry turned and came face to face with a tall beautiful blonde. She was tall with long curled locks and pouty lips. Her curvy form looked about to pop out of the white jacket and slacks she was wearing.

Harry smiled, "Sorry I wanted to speak with you first before class"

She smiled softly and nodded, as she walked past him he caught site of a thin pair of transparent wings that laid down her back, they were a white color, but one wing was torn down the center splitting the wing in two. He frowned but looked away from it and back up toward face as she turned, "What did you wish to speak to me about dear"

Harry sighed and sat down on one of the hospital beds, "I had a question about how to fix malnourishment and if there is a way to fix scaring."

She hummed gently and nodded, "Yes there are potions and balms that can cure minor cases, and may I see what you are referring to?"

He nodded before slowly unhooking his cloak and harness letting them fall on the bed gently before reaching up an unbuttoning the red shirt and taking it off to lay on top of his cloak. He watched as the Fae woman came over and gently ran a hand over the freak scar across his stomach.

"This was intentional."

Harry nodded, "Yes most of the scars I have are intentional, though not by my own hand. The one on my shoulder was from a Hungarian Horntail, and the small puncture above the junction of my elbow is where a basilisk fang caught me."

She looked up at him, "Why were you fighting Horntail and a Basilisk?"

Harry shrugged before murmuring, "Because it was the only chance I had. So can you heal them or make them fainter?"

She sighed and stepped away before she pulled out a small thin metal rod and gently jabbed him in the ribs, "We will see, how long have you been suffering from Malnourishment?"

He smiled at her, "I've never not suffered from it ma'am"

The Fae sighed before walking over to a cabinet, "Well I can give you a weeks' worth of nourishment potions but after that you have to make your own! You take one at each meal and it will help put some meat on your bones. As for the scarring, I have a balm that will help them fade but it will take daily application. Again I can provide your first batch then you're on your own. I will give you the recipes for both."

He nodded, "Thank you ma'am"

"Tabitha, please, I hate being called ma'am. Now get dressed other students will be arriving soon."

Harry nodded and quickly got dressed finishing putting on his cloak as the first few students came through the door. He did however decide to remain sitting on the bed as he watched the students come in. Some remained standing other leaned against the wall. He noticed to weres where sitting on their haunches.

After a few more minutes Tabitha stepped up and cleared her throat for everyone to go silent, "As you can see there are no desks or chairs. This class will be done standing or sitting on the floor. Or a bed apparently. Now take out your text book and read chapter one. Then you will write a small page on what you think the chapter is telling you. After that we will learn a few diagnostic spells and practice on one another. Begin"

Harry smiled and pulled out the text book and opened to the first page. The chapter was on diagnostic spells and how to cast them and when to use which diagnostic spells to use in certain situation. There were specific ones like a pregnancy detection, then the wide range ones such as general health and wellness. Grumbling he began to write down notes on the chapter, stretching out along the bed the weight of his weapon rested against his back.

An hour passed and he closed the text book blowing on the paper he had written on to make the ink dry quicker. When he sat up he noticed most of the class was already working on the spells. Shrugging he handed it to the Professor and she smiled, "No worries dear, most of them have heightened speed so they can tear through things quickly. Most of them are vampires or other accelerated folk."

Harry nodded, "I wasn't worried, I would rather spend a little more time and get it all right then speed through and chance a mistake."

She nodded and took his paper before looking around, "No one else is done, how about you practice with me till someone frees up?"

He nodded, "Alright, which spell first, and wandless or with wand."

She frowned, "Let's try it wandless, I don't like people relying on them. Cast the basic diagnostic spell on me"

He smiled and waved his hand thinking of the spell and its effect in his head. Slowly floating text appeared under his hand displaying name, race, age, and current health status. Slowly he went through each type of diagnostic spell and it wasn't long before she dismissed him, but not after handing him the potions and balm she had promised with the recipes.

Humming to himself he walked back to his room and set everything down on the table. Stretching he exchanged the books he would require for the next class, sliding everything into the bag he looked around. He really had to go grocery shopping, it wasn't that the cafeteria had good food, he just wanted to cook his own.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping noise. Blinking he walked over to his communication mirror and touched it. A tall blonde woman stood on the other side, her frame draped in deep purple robes.

"Oh Harry you answered, I'm sorry for calling you so earlier I know you have classes."

"It's okay Andromeda what did you want?"

She sighed and looked around, "Can you take Teddy for the weekend?"

Harry frowned, "I couldn't take him till late Saturday night, and I have classes till 12am. Which would make it about 9pm were you are at."

She shrugged, "Then I will send him over at nine, heavens knows I need a day. Did that school provide you with a guest bedroom?"

Harry smiled, "Yes Andy, and his room is already set up. What's going on over there anyways?"

She shrugged, "Ministry is being a bunch of idiots they want to force magical creatures to register with the ministry, even children Harry. And Teddy, we he is such a rambunctious child, I don't know how much longer I can keep his dormant blood a secret. I am getting to old for this Harry."

"Andy you're not that old and you know it."

"Age or not Harry the new creature Registration Act has a lot of supporters, if they pass it, Teddy must live with you, out of the country, I can't leave I am too bound to here."

He smiled gently, "Andy you know I would take him if I could, but this school is dangerous and I don't know who would watch him while I'm in classes."

She rolled her eyes, "He is still young Harry, house elves would suffice. Even I cannot watch him every moment of every day. Dobby and Winky would be happy to and you know that."

He groaned, "I don't even know if I can have house elves at the school."

She smiles and nods, "You should read up on the rules of the school you attend Harry. Anyways run along to class, and call me Saturday when you're ready for me to send him by floo. You do have a floo?"

He laughed, "Yes, there is a floo I will call you when I am in front of it, that way nothing can happen."

She smiles and they said their goodbyes and Harry was forced to grab a quick sandwich eating it on the way to the lowest level of the school. Walking through the blackened doors he noticed everyone even the professor staring at him. He was late.

A tall man stood at the front of the room his hair bright blonde and skin pale. He was everything you would think a vampire would be right down to the blood red eyes and cape, "Misère Potter, You had best 'ave a good explanation for being late to my class." His French accent thick.

Harry gave a polite bow, "My apologies sir, I lost track of time speaking to my Aunt over the mirror."

"And what pray tell little human is important enough to discuss to be late to my class?"

He slowly tightened his fist, "The wizarding ministry of Britain is discussing the possibility of enforcing a Creature Registration Act, my family and I will be effected by it, we were discussing options."

There was a hushed whisper over the room and even the teacher seemed quiet for a long moment, "This would affect many things. I will look into this and report it to the Headmaster, if what you say is true, then we may get an influx of people here and in other creature friendly zones. Take a seat and get out your book."

Harry nodded and took the only open seat next to another vampire, this one female. He sat quietly listening to the lecture and going along in his book. The man liked to talk and hear himself, and it didn't help that the girl he was sitting next to kept sniffing his hair and licking her lips. Finally the practical session came by and they were finally able to get to work. Everyone was separated out their first ritual was to do a racial blood test.

Harry sighed gently and stared down at the blank piece of parchment. Cutting his palm open slowly he let his blood fall into the white porcelain bowl. Pulling out a new quill he read the directions slowly before writing out the required runes across the sheet in his own blood. The sheet began to glow and the letters sunk into the sheet replacing it with a dark blue text.

Harry James Potter – Black

Age: 19

Race: Human Unknown

Harry blinked, there it was again, that same unknown factor next to his name. Sighing he stood up and walked over to the professor, "Sir, I don't understand my results."

The vampire took the sheet from him and blinked, "What's wrong with it, the magic worked."

He pointed to his race, "It says human unknown. So did my paper work. I don't understand why it keeps coming up like that."

The man patted his head, "It could just mean you have dormant creature blood or ancestry. Most wizarding lines have at least one or two creatures mixed in from time to time. As long as you didn't shift on your 17th birthday then you won't receive whatever creature blood you have. It like to skip generations."

Harry tapped his chin, "Is there any way to find out what creature type it is?"

He nodded, "Chapter Seven page 86 paragraph 2. Go and try it"

Harry took the paper back before returning to his placement. Turning to the page in the book he hummed gently and slowly began copying the spell runes on to the sheet. He was careful and exact with each one and it wasn't long before he added the three final drops in the center of the drawn diagram.

Watching he saw the ink sink in before branches like a family tree began to sprout across the page. On the bottom was his name then his parents, after that there were no names only lines and branches until about seven tiers up something else appeared on the parchment.

Morgana Black – Vampire

Lacras Malfoy – Veela

He blinked and watched the lines branch further revealing that his family was mixed with several veela, vampires, and surprisingly a kitsune. But nothing prepared him for the very last name, Savina Slytherin – Lamia. He was related to a Slytherin. Well it wasn't too surprising he was also a descendant of Gryffindor.

Tapping his chin he rolled up his parchment and packed everything away just as the teacher dismissed them. It was an hour early but that was fine. Stopping by the cafeteria he waved at the few people he knew before grabbing a dinner role and heading up to the headmaster's office. He still had yet to meet the man, but he had to. He had questions regarding Teddy.

Eating the bread he came to a simple golden door giving a loud knock. Soft gentle words told him to enter and he opened the door, coming face to face with a rather small gentleman. He was deeply tanned and only stood about 4'7" his hair was a deep red that easily fell to his waist. He noticed the man was shirtless and his eyes widened at the intricate red and gold lines that swirled across the man's skin like ivy.

Harry cleared his throat and gave a low bow, "Headmaster, I was wondering if we could speak"

The man nodded and gestured to a gold and silk covered chair across from his just as opulent desk, "Sit and please call me Kai. Is this about the letter I received from Lord Brennen about the Creature Registration Act? I must say I heard rumors about it, but I did not hold them too much."

Harry took a seat and accepted the offered cup, "I don't know much about it. Lady Tonks nee Black informed of it this morning, she says it has a lot of supporters, she fears for the safety of her grandson, my godson, Teddy."

The man nodded, "He is a creature I am guessing"

He shrugged, "We do not know if he is going to inherit the werewolf gene or not, but the ministry wouldn't care even if it was dormant."

Kai looked at him, "You wish to bring the boy here, so you don't have to forget your studies."

Harry shrugged, "Only If it is the last option. For now I am going to only have him here Saturday nights and Sundays."

"If you would like I can permit you to have a caretaker here for the boy. House elves though are forbidden. You will find a proper caretaker, one who can defend him or herself and the child from the dangers of this school. I will provide additional rooming for your new hired help."

"Why can I not have a house elf?"

"Their magic disrupts the magic here at the school, so you will go to the Bazaar this week and hire your new help, most of the students here come from long lines and bring their own help if they have their own requested personal dorms."

Harry blinked and nodded, "Thank you Kai"

He nodded, "Keep me informed on what you hear about the CRA and if you choose to take in the boy, you may do so, but do not expect leniency from your teachers or fellow students."

Harry bowed politely before leaving and heading back to his room, he had another hour before being required to leave for his lessons. Standing in front of the mirror he placed his hand on the glass, "Andromeda Tonks"

The glass fogged over before revealing the tall aristocrat once more, "Oh Harry, how was your class?"

"It was good, and I spoke with my headmaster, he says that Teddy may live here with me if it comes to that, however, house elves are not allowed. I am required to hire a care sitter as he put it. Apparently it is common in this world"

"Of course it is harry, they aren't slaves, and they choose that line of work. Thank you for letting me know. I will keep you informed."

Harry nodded before closing off the mirror and making a small salad. He knew tonight was going to be a headache, he was dreading it, and at the same time, it excited him to is core.


	8. Chapter 8

Question & answer Time:

Q. Cherri101: awesome! Will this fic get regular updates?

A. I do so hope to update regularly. It's going to be choppy at first but it will steady out.

Q. Sakihinata: I am curious about the Djinn; will we see him a lot?

A. Yes and No, He will be a good friend and will even get some action if you catch my drift but in all honestly (SPOILER ALERT) his brother will play a larger role.

Q. seizansha: hmm... fire, water and earth (though you said the twins aren't Harry's future mates, which makes sense)... I'm curious what sort of air creature you've got in mind. ^^ is it gonna be the caretaker instead of a student?

A. You need to stop getting ahead of me woman. You scare me it's like you're in my head. Please get out now lol. Seizansha pointed out that yes I am going with an elemental theme. Sad part is none of the current people he has met are his mates. His mates will come to him quickly and unexpectedly. You will know them when you see them. As for the caretaker. I haven't actually decided what to make him yet I was torn between a Harpy, a half breed, Humanoid Sphinx, or something bizarre. I don't know yet honestly I don't.

Q. Redmeadow: What is it you are seeing Master of Death to mean in the realm of your story?

A. Ah yes the Master of Death. You will honestly see. Most people give him immortality or the actual job of a grim reaper. Me I have a very clear picture. Is it immortality? Maybe in a way it is but it isn't. It will actually become clearer as the story moves on.

AN: On my final note someone pointed out I was rushing through things too quickly and introducing too many people. It is a new school that just started. People are going to get confusing and some will come and go quickly and others mentioned randomly. The important ones will stick around and develop with Harry through the school, as for rushing through the testing and shopping sections. It is mostly because I wanted to get to the classes and the school Now that we have made it I plan to slow down more and get into the classes and the people. Questions will begin to be answered and you will notice a shifting of roles, people, and plot twists.

Also at the end of this chapter is a small surprise for everyone. As I introduce more and important characters this will get updated and placed at the bottom of every chapter. It is a lovely reference sheet honestly. I worked hard on it so you better like it lol.

Chapter Eight:

After closing out of the call Harry sighed gently and grabbed his bag and started heading toward his final lesson of the day. He knew he was going to have a lot of writing and reading ahead of him. Taking the short path to the classroom he knocked softly and heard a soft and unrecognizable, "Come in"

Entering the classroom he was surprised to find several students sitting in desks. All of them had a book and parchment in front of them he quickly noticed Rhylarn smiling at him from the back corner. Looking up he saw the professor behind a desk reading a large heavy tome with yellowing pages.

In front of the desk was another man with long deep green hair and slitted yellow eyes. You could see light scales along the man's cheek and neck disappearing under his collar. He was dressed in a deep red robe that covered him from neck to toe. The man gave him a kind smile and pointed to a desk just off to the side, "Please Mr. Black have a seat, I will be with you in a moment."

The man turned to the rest of the class as the wizard took the seat, "Alright everyone it is time for the practical part of the lesson, my matushka will be taking over while I deal with the new delightful mortal."

There was a round of laughter as the man behind the desk called for silence. He stood and harry noticed he was almost impossibly tall at nearly nine feet in height. Though still draped in the same garment he was first seen in. Harry continued to watch till he got a soft throat clearing at his right. Blushing he looked at the man who was now standing beside him. "Sorry sir"

He shook his head and handed Harry a small book written in parselmagic, "Worry not little one. Now your lessons will be far different from theirs. What we are going to go over today is basic alphabet writing. Parseltongue is much like a cross between the human cursive and calligraphy. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and pulled out one of his pens and sheets of paper. The man leaned over him he was surprisingly warm and leaned over harry with ease. It seemed like the man was just as tall as his matushka. "Sir if I may ask, what shall I call you?"

The man blinked at him before grinning, his teeth looking completely normal, "You can call me Sylark. You will get to know me very well during our private sessions."

"So you will be teaching me not Professor Mortius?"

He nodded his green hair spilling over his shoulder to brush along Harry's back, "that is correct, my matushka is a very busy man and does not have the patience to teach the basics. So I will be teaching you all I know and when you become knowledgeable enough we will integrate you into the class with the others."

"And why is class taught in his office?"

This time Sylark laughed long and loud, "Because Parseltongue even in our realm is a rare ability, you could say that these kinds of specialty classes that require testing to get into tend to be smaller than normal, so they are done in the privacy of the Professors own quarters. It makes things easier all around."

Harry nodded before turning to the book.

"Page one Mr. Black"

"Harry please. If I am to call you by your first name you should be able to return the courtesy"

A small nod was his only response before the man began to show him how to draw each letter and then he attempted to copy. For some reason it took great concentration to write in the squiggled scrawl than in his normal language. He assumed it must have taken magic to write in. When he made a mistake Sylark was very gentle and showed him the correct way. He was very calm and understanding.

"It is funny young Harry, Teaching you, reminds me of when I taught my little brother. You and he make the same mistakes."

Harry smiled, "So you're saying I am being a child."

Another laugh, "Oh little mortal when will you realize to me you are a child. Though I must admit a rather amusing, intelligent and intriguing child"

The wizard frowned before sighing and going back to the page but his new tutor closed the book gently with a clawed hand, "Not tonight, you are tired and you have begun to squint. You will cause yourself a headache if you go much longer. Come it is late I will walk you back to your dorm"

Harry nodded and began to put away his books it was only then that he noticed that the rest of the class had already left; even the professor was strangely absent. Putting away his things he walked toward the door knowing full well the man was behind him.

Harry smiled up at him and his eyes widened as a clawed hand rested gently against the small of his back, "So tell me Harry, what made you want to come to this school?"

He thought a moment, "I wanted to get away from the wizarding world and I couldn't see myself settling down so soon into some job the world expected me to. Then this place sent me that letter and I took a leap of faith. And a certain friend said to because it would make me happy"

Sylark frowned, "You took the words of a friend?"

"She has never been wrong before. That woman probably knows when I am going to have my first kid and its name already."

"A seer then?"

Harry nodded, "In a way yes. I think she knows some things but others."

"Seers are highly regarded in our world"

Harry shrugged, "It's not like I take advantage of her or using her. She just tends to send me warnings when she deems them necessary."

He nodded and followed Harry as he turned to go down the stairs, "So tell me more about you."

Harry frowned, "What do you won't to know. Granted I am a pretty hard book to read."

"Anything you wish to tell. Favorite color perhaps?"

"Green actually. It reminds me of my mother"

The tutor nodded, "Yes I quite like the color myself, though my matushka's eyes are actually yellow like mine. His has a ring of green around the outer edge. Very unique."

Smiling he turned to his walking companion, "Matushka, that means father?"

He stopped and looked, "No it means mother. He is my mother."

It took Harry a moment respond, his mind looking back to a memory with Fred and George. He remembered the look of excitement on Fred's face, he remembered the joy. Biting his lip he swallowed thickly and forced the memory down. "So he is a bearer?"

"You know the term? Fascinating. You truly are an amusing human, most would react negatively."

Harry shook his head, "No I understand. One of the people I dated before was a bearer"

Sylark smiled gently biting back a hiss of anger, "Where is he now?"

Harry smiled sadly as they reached his door. He turned and looked at the man as he opened the door, "Dead"

The man's eyes widened and Harry left him standing in the wall. Shutting the door securely behind him he slid down to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. Taking long deep breaths he simply sat there trying not to be consumed. He thought he was over this, but how can one get over death. Swallowing once more he wiped away the small trail of tears and stood walking into the room he forced a smile on his face. It was behind him, it couldn't affect him here.

AN: Yes I know it was a short chapter but I wanted to end on this strong holy shit what the fuck happened to Harry in the past part. This is something that will give him more depth to his relationships with his future mates. And you guys guessed it. Harry is NOT a bearer. OMG a story where Harry isn't the one getting pregnant. Ahhh what am I doing.

THE NEW SURPRISE: As a reference when I put Prospected Mate it means it's a chance. I will be holding a vote later on to see who you guys want with harry. Better yet if you have a character IDEA for someone to mate with harry or even a species type send me an IM let me know!

Name: Rhylarn Zaughym

Age: 133 (Appears 21)

Race: Merrow

Hair: Blue green hair cut short to drape to the earlobe.

Eyes: Ruby Red

Skin: Coal Black with turquoise blue marking and swirls along his skin

Weight: N/A

Height: 6'3"

Relation to Harry: Prospected Mate

Basic Description: A tall elven frame with a fine jaw line and chiseled complexion. He is built much like a powerful swimmer. His hair is cut short to the ear and is often swept all to one side. When angered the turquoise blue markings on his body will glow. He has sharp needle like teeth that can tear through most flesh and bone. His strength is more than what he looks. If you examine him closely you will notice his feet and hands are webbed between the fingers.

Personality Profile: Calm and quiet he is a man of few words and great intelligence. He tends to shy away from most people but also embraces the people he does like completely. He seems to also be the only person who can keep the twins in check. He often offers wisdom and help to those he needs. However he has a bit of a mean streak from a harsh upbringing in the sea.

Name: Jet and Jasper

Age: 19

Race: Earth Kitsune

Hair: Deep brown and shoulder length normally tied back to the nape of their necks.

Eyes: Hazel though Jets eye tend to be a darker brown while Jaspers has flakes of gold and blue.

Skin: Lightly tanned

Weight:

Height: 6'2"

Relation to Harry: Friends

Basic Description: The twins are almost completely identical save for their eyes and a small beauty mark on Jet's right cheek. They keep their hair down and to their shoulders in a jagged rough cut that stands out against their darker brown ears that were tipped black. Their fox tails are also a deep chestnut with a black tip.

Personality Profile: they are kind and fun loving. Though they aren't ones for pranks they do enjoy laughing at a good joke. They have a more cynical viewpoint that comes from being raised in a harsh world. They don't like being separated or people seeing them as separate beings. To themselves they are one person.

Name: Justin Reece

Age: 23

Race: Djinn of the Fire Clan

Hair: Bald

Eyes: Purple

Skin: Deep Tan

Weight: N/A

Height: 7'3"

Relation to Harry: Friend

Basic Description: Justin is a Native American Djinn with dark tanned skin and purple eyes that are wide with no white part. His face is wide with big lips and a flat nose his cheek and eye socket are etched in beautiful orange and red swirls that mark his rank and race. The marks extend along his shoulder blades and spine as well.

Personality Profile: He is a bit of an asshole who takes pleasure in picking on Harry. He is however a very good natured fellow who thinks the boy hero needs to lighten up a little. He is protective of those who he likes and gets along well with most people. He just tends to say the wrong things at the wrong time.

Name: Headmaster Kai

Age: 3000ish

Race: ½ Djinn ½ Tenju

Hair: Waist length scarlet red hair that is mixed with gold and red feathers.

Eyes: Black

Skin: Pale

Weight:

Height: 4'7"

Relation to Harry: School Headmaster

Basic Description: Standing only at four feet and seven inches he is the smallest professor at the school. Because of his mixed blood he has the ability to produce flames at will and can almost never be killed permanently. The gold and red vines that swirl across his body mark his Tenju and Djinn blood. His wings are mostly kept hidden but when visible they are a bright golden color with scattered red feathers. He also has a long feathered tail that stretches from his tailbone to trail the floor. They are the same as his wings.

Personality Profile: He is kind and calm person who protects his school and everyone in it. Other than that not much is known of his personality.

Name: Sylark

Age: 348 (Appears 23)

Race: Currently Unknown

Hair: Ankle length forest green hair kept in a loose ponytail

Eyes: Bright yellow and slitted

Skin: pale

Weight: 670 lbs.

Height: 7' 8"

Length: 28'

Relation to Harry: Prospected Mate

Basic Description: Is a tall individual always draped in a thick long cloak and robe. His eyes are a glowing yellow that stand out against the long deep green hair that is kept loose till it reaches the waist and then is tied and braided the rest of the way. He is lightly scaled in green, black, and silver scales along his cheeks, neck, and chest. Not much is known about his truest appearance he is just as mysterious as his 'mother'.

Personality Profile: He is a calm and patient person. Though he has a quick temper and possessive personality. Like his 'mother' he is very children based and loves doting on small children. Though he has far more patience with older ones and adults than his 'mother'.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: now we are getting to some meat. I am going to start off with a bit of backstory then dig in.

So I am getting a lot of comments asking why Harry isn't a bearer. You have to understand this is something that is much overused and I want to break free from that box. I want to show people there is another way to do Harry. In this fic he will be dominant with some and submissive with others. He is going to be Just Harry. I also got the comments that everyone is taller than Harry. A. Harry was mistreated and malnourished for YEARS that affects the body. Also Most of the people at this school are magical creatures which mean they are different than humans. Sylark for example is a very unique individual and he is 'tall' for a reason his illusion forces it that way. If you notice Kai is actually TINY he is less than five feet. Also Kai only looks like a 17 year old. He is very unique and you will find out why later.

To seizansha: to answer your question yes there will be people closer to his age. But Harry is such a mature person that anyone at his exact age might be too childish but we will see. I will always consider everything. And I liked your idea about what creature Harry should get for his caretaker but then I found the perfect one. But without you I never would have found it. Love dove!

Chapter Nine

The next morning Harry looked around him and gave a long sigh. He really needed to go shopping. Glancing at his schedule he had taped to his door he frowned, "Armed combat, Potions, and Spell crafting." he could go shopping right after Spell Crafting. If he wasn't too tired.

Smiling he grabbed a pair of black dragon hide and deep gold button up shirt. Folding them carefully he slipped them into his book bag and donned his light armor. The basilisk hide was more flexible than he expected the dark green material clung to his form surprisingly well it was easy to attach the harness to his chest. Strapping on Aundar he smiled strapping on his wand next then the belt with the chain scythe. Wrapping his cloak around his shoulders he walked out into his waiting area and saw the twins sitting at his coffee table.

"How the hell did you two get in here?"

Jet smiled at him, "You forgot to ward your door last night."

Jasper nodded, "You're lucky it was us who found out and not one of the vampires."

Grumbling Harry grabbed his bag with his spare clothes and books before heading out the door, "Well come on!"

He didn't bother looking back as the twins followed him out of the room and toward the gym, "so what do you have this morning class wise?"

Jet shrugged, "Armed combat, all first years who select it take it together. And since it is one of the mandatory classes, it will be a large class."

Harry nodded, "This will prove to be interesting then"

The twins came up behind him and patted him on the back. The three entered the classroom to see several people already there. The teacher who Harry had already met was standing up on a raised platform. He was tall and built with short brown hair and glowing yellow eyes. He was everything you would think of when you heard werewolf. In his hand he gripped a large bastard sword the tip resting on the ground as his hand grasped the pommel.

He looked around, "Alright brats line up, I am Argon, and you will refer to me as Teacher or Master."

Harry joined Rhylarn and Justin the twins at his heels.

The teacher stepped forward and swung the sword up with a single hand to rest on his shoulder, "I am not going to go easy on you, No matter your race, age, or experience. However before we begin I need to know where we stand."

Taking a step forward he continued, "Step forward if you have had actual combat experience with a weapon."

Harry thought a moment and chose to stay back, fighting the basilisk wasn't really combat experience, and it was dumb luck. He looked and saw most of the weres step forward and few others. The teacher sighed and ushered them back, "So not many of you it seems. Now who here already owns an echo soul weapon?"

This time Harry was able to step forward and part of him was amused to see Justin and the twins still hanging back. The teacher nodded, "Those with an echo soul please split up and pull out your echo soul weapon. Today you are to bond with your weapons, name them, and practice on releasing and sealing them wordlessly. For those of you who do not have an echo soul based weapon you will be meeting with this gentleman here.

He used his left hand to gesture and the door opened to reveal the tall draconian with bright blue wings and deep black hair tied into a tight braid. He waved at them all and gave Harry a small wink, "Hello everyone I am Connor some of you I have seen before others are new faces to me, Will those who still need their weapon please come join me"

Harry broke off from the group and went over to a separate section sitting down with his weapon he frowned as he laid his weapon across his lap. Hearing a clearing of the throat he looked up to see the teacher taking a seat in front of him, "Mr. Potter, if I may can I see your selected weapon."

Harry handed over the weapon and the werewolf took time running his hands over the polished handle till it reached the etching of the snake, "This is no normal echo soul. And a staff is quite an interesting pick for a human who is already at a disadvantage."

He tried not to laugh and quickly coughed to cover it, "The snake is actually Emrys he is a silver cobra. They have the ability to meld with an object permanently. He and Aundar bonded quickly. Also it is not a staff; this is its sealed form"

Argon handed it back to him, "If you have named it and bonded with it then release it. I want to see the weapon in its truest form"

Nodding he looked down at the weapon and hissed, "Let's Play"

The curved blade slid out the snake shifting to wrap around the base of the blade.

"A scythe. How unique. You do know you will need to build up muscle to wield this properly. Now tell me, what does Emrys do now that he is bonded to your weapon?"

"As far as I understood he gives the blade a poisoned effect. Also he can separate and strike at those who attack me or try to grab him when not invited to."

Nodding the teacher looked at Harry, "When I called for people with battle experience to step forward, you did not do so. I know of your involvement in the war."

Harry looked away and scratched the back of his head, "You said with a weapon. I really don't have experience with one. I mean I used a sword once against a basilisk but that was not skill"

Nodding he clasped his hands, "I am going to level with you, you need to show more confidence in your abilities. You are surrounded by enemies, learn quickly and learn well."

"Yes sir"

Argon nodded before sighing, "Alright use the rest of the class releasing and sealing without speaking the commands. Also find out how you want to pursue in combat. I need to speak with everyone on their weapons. The only way to know a person's style is speaking with them."

The teacher left and harry spent the rest of the class practicing his sealing and releasing without speaking. It was harder then he thought but in time he found the key. You had to project the thought to the weapon, make it believe that you need it.

Standing at the end of the class he walked out of the gym and sighed, so there had been no point in dressing in combat gear or bringing spare clothes. Shaking his head he headed down two floors toward the large potion lab stepping in he smiled at the familiar atmosphere and immediately took a seat at one of the tables noticing his name was etched into a bronze plaque. Already cauldrons where set up and ingredients set out on the table along with a pen and piece of parchment. In the front of the class was a small woman with grey blonde hair tied into a top knot. She was older her lines etched in aged laughing lines. On her wrist was a wand. She was a witch, completely human. He could almost feel her age weighing on her frail shoulders.

She gave a warm smile as the last of the students filed in before she spoke her voice soft yet managed to carry through the room, "Welcome to advanced potions I am Professor Rebecca Todd. Today I have placed the 15 random ingredients on your individual tables you now sit at. As you can see you have an assigned seat. This is so that we may do long term potions without the risk of tampering. When you sat down the table linked your magic to it. Only you may sit there and work on the potion."

She reached behind her and pulled out a black silk bag with a golden string, "In this bag are pieces of wood on these pieces are specific potions that you should know by this point. You will draw out your potion at random." She then pointed to a long shelf to the right of the class, on the shelf sat sealed crates with a single slot in the center, "your piece of wood will fit into the crate that holds the ingredients you will require for your potions."

Harry slowly raised his hand when she nodded at him he asked, "If the ingredients for our selected potions are in the crate then why are there additional ingredients on the table?"

She smiled, "that is an excellent question. The ingredients on your table are what you must identify and explain before you come up here and select a piece of wood. You will turn in your answers then grab your random piece of wood and begin your potion. Begin"

Harry clenched his teeth and picked up the first ingredient, it was a silvery liquid, unicorn blood. Picking up the next he sighed, bezoar, then gillyweed. Finishing off the ones that were common he came to the final three ingredients. The first was a dark red blood that was warm to the touch. He knew it was blood but he could not place exactly what type. The most likely choice was dragon's blood. Taking a chance he wrote it down and turned to the last two which were both the same white powder. Opening one of them he took a hesitant sniff and recoiled as he felt a sneeze build up. Closing it quickly he wrote down the answer and turned to the last ingredient. Lifting it he held it up to the light noticing a shimmering quality to it, Unicorn horn. Writing down the last answer he stood and dropped off the piece of paper before pulling one of the last three pieces of wood.

Flipping over the piece of wood he froze Mandrake Draught. Of all the potions he got to brew it was the one that haunted him from his second year. Sighing he retrieved his crate and popped it open. Setting aside his test ingredients he set out the new ones and quickly filled the potion with the correct amount of water before setting to work on the potion. He was able to get it set on its first simmer cycle when a soft bell went off and the teacher's voice spread through the room, "Alright class off to lunch leave your potions with a stasis charm and off you go."

Doing as he was instructed; Harry tapped the cauldron gently and stood collecting his bag and walking out of the door. His eyes were starting to hurt. Him and potion fumes never worked well together. Walking into the mess hall he paused and looked around, none of his friends where here yet. Frowning he shrugged and walked toward the food. Pulling down a plate he filled it with some lemon grilled fish and broccoli. Walking over to a random empty table he took a seat and pulled out his soul magic's book. Opening it to chapter two he began to read as he ate, taking in the written happily, when a shadow fell over the white pages.

"You're in my seat human"


	10. Chapter 10

Q&A

Njflkf: Wow Hun you um wow. I like how you're thinking and you're partially right.

Seizansha: We are actually meeting a confirmed mate in this chapter (spoiler) Argon will integrate into Teddy's life actually. I just haven't figured out how. As for mythos, I will throw everything I can into it. I want this to be a world of exotic beauties and uglies.

AN: Today I have nothing to say. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Ten

"You're in my seat human," the voice whiney and clearly female.

Looking up he saw three individuals a smaller male flanked by two taller females. The girls had the same bright golden blonde hair. While the male kept his shorter silvery white hair just brushing his shoulders while the two female kept their long and curled. There was something about them that Harry couldn't place. Maybe it was the large dark blue draconic wings that the two girls sported, though the male did not have any that Harry could see. The girls also had hard blue eyes while the smaller male held enchanting pink eyes that seemed to match the blush that spread across his pale cheeks. Siblings perhaps he thought to himself. Wordlessly Harry closed his book and looked at them then glanced at the other four chairs at the table.

"There are four more chairs at this table. I am sure you can sit in one of those if you wish for the same table"

The girl on the right leaned forward putting a perfectly manicured hand on the table her breasts looking about to pop out of her red tube top, "No I want my chair, and you gone. Your stench will upset my stomach."

"And your attitude is ruining my mood; sadly we both aren't getting a good deal. If you wanted this seat you should have come sooner. As it stands I was here first and your name was not etched into the seat."

The male remained quiet when the second female shoved his plate onto the floor causing a loud smash. Conversation stopped in the hall and many people turned to stare at Harry and his three guests. Standing Harry pushed his glasses further up his nose, "I wasn't done with that."

The pale haired male finally spoke up and laid a hand on the one girl's shoulder, "Vanessa maybe we should just find another table"

The girl turned on him, "Don't you dare take that humans side you monster!"

He looked down and took a few steps back pink eyes lowering to the floor. Harry growled darkly and stood his chair falling backwards to smack against the ground, "Don't you dare yell at him, you are making a scene and embarrassing not only yourself but your friends as well."

The second female's face darkened and she reached forward to grab his hair. Stepping out of her reach he grabbed his bag and book before looking at the male, "Do you want to come with me?"

The male looked up his pink eyes widening, "I, um" his voice was soft and unsure.

The first female Vanessa turned and slapped him surely on the cheek, "Don't you dare think about leaving. Disgusting half-breed"

Harry's eyes narrowed and his magic swirled around him sending the two girls to the floor in his anger. Reaching forward he grabbed the males arm and dragged him away. He did not stop till he had reached the entrance of his private dorm, throwing open the door he pulled the other male in and slammed the door.

Turning to stare at the petite male he smiled gently, "Take a seat, and make yourself comfortable. I will get us some food, though it will be slim pickings honestly. I haven't gotten a chance to go shopping."

The male just stood there looking around, his eyes wide with amazement as he stared at Harry, "You, knocked them down?"

He nodded, "Of course I did, they hit you and for no reason" he brought out a pot of tea and two cups, "I am Harry what's your name"

"Wistari, I saw you that day by the way"

Harry looked up from pouring the tea, "what day?"

The male took a seat on one of the cushions; "with mother, you were getting your weapons" he fell quiet and looked away.

Harry smiled softly and scooted a cup of tea toward him, "So your mother is Connor? That means your draconian! How fascinating"

Wistari blushed and looked down, "Well half draconian, my Father was an elf. My half-sisters Vanessa and Clara are full draconian like their mother and father."

Smiling the wizard set sandwiches on the table thinking it over in his head; Wistari had a different father than the two girls how interesting, "Nothing wrong with that. Was Connor also their bearer? Sorry is that to forward?"

"No your fine. Mother was only my bearer; my sisters were born from an arranged marriage and died in childbirth. My Mother met my father and I was the result a year later. My Father doesn't know about me"

Harry examined Wistari noting the long pointed ears that were just hidden by his hair. The pale skin, he had so many of his mother's looks but that delicate form could only be elven. Even if you could see pale pink scales disappearing just under his collar, he was also more talkative than Harry first thought, though still soft spoken he seemed to be lightening up a bit, "So I am guessing those where your half-sisters?"

He nodded gripping the cup tightly, "they are three years older than me. They work with Mother in the smith while not at school."

The wizard sat down next to him, "So you don't live here at the school?"

Shrugging Wistari took a sip of the tea, "I want to but I don't like strangers, and mother worries"

Taking a bite from one of the sandwiches, "What classes do you have today left?"

He shrugs, "Just soul magics in like 20 minutes"

"I have the same class, How about we go to class then I will walk you home ya? I need to go shopping anyways"

Wistari smiled and nodded, "I would like that."

"Me to"

The two sat in silence Harry looking at the pale being while Wistari tried desperately not to look him in the eye. The wizard slid a second sandwich toward him and he gave a smile taking it.

Minutes passed by and soon the two were grabbing their bags and heading to their first soul magics class. Upon entering they snagged chairs next to each other at one of the small two seat tables that spread across the room. Wistari looked ready to bolt when the professor a large red winged draconian stepped up and began to speak.

Harry reached up under their table and squeezed his hand gently. Their eyes met and Harry gave an encouraging smile, a shy one was returned. The class seemed to pass quickly and soon the two were walking down road toward the market place. Their hands still linked. The two spoke softly to one another not caring that they were receiving strange looks nor that two certain girls were glaring at them from behind.

Wistari pulled Harry over to a stall that had strange kebabs of veggies Harry had not seen before. Taking two the hybrid paid the gentleman before handing one over to Harry, "It's Kohlrabi with rabbit and green peppers."

Taking a bite Harry smiled at the other male and the two continued along their way down the market Harry stopping every once in a while to pick up different fruits, vegetables, fish, and meats, storing them all in a storage bag that expands to fit everything. Investing in fresh bread and other necessities he made sure to get things that Wistari said was good.

The two laughed as Harry fingered one of the silver chains that lay on a pillow. It was beautiful and the pendent was a snake eating its tail. Simple and elegant. Smiling he paid for it before gesturing Wistari to turn around.

The male seemed confused and blushed as he did and Harry clasped the necklace around his slim throat. Turning back to face him pink eyes met green and the hybrid blushed brightly, stammering over his words.

Smiling Harry laid a finger on his lips, "It looks good on you and I won't have you saying no."

A nod was his only answer and the two continued along the road till they reached a small two story house with a faded red door. Opening it the hybrid pulled Harry into the home and into a large sitting room. Large comfortable looking couches sat in a half circle around a large fireplace. The walls had special hangings for blades and other such weapons. Following suit he removed his shoes setting them on a shelving unit designed for it.

Pulling Harry along the smaller male took Harry up a single flight of stairs and down a hall to come to a plain white door. Opening it Harry walked into a bedroom with a low sitting bed covered in a deep blue covering. Plush white carpet met his bare feet and he wiggled his toes. The walls were a sky blue and covered in paintings and drawings. Two bookshelves stood on one wall on either side of a chestnut desk. The hybrid fell into a white beanbag pointed out the second beanbag.

Harry fell onto the beanbag and smiled at the smaller male before the two broke into a pleasant conversation.

"So you like to paint?"

Wistari nodded, "It is something I am good at. Mother says I am getting good. Do you have any hobbies?"

Harry shrugged, "Well I like to cook and bake. Gardening is fun to, and I like to go flying on my broom when I can."

"Do you like to read?" his voice soft as he glanced at his books.

Nodding the wizard smiled, "Of course. Though I haven't gotten a chance to much in the past. I hope to remedy that however."

"So the little mortal has now invaded my home"

The two looked up and smiled at the tall blacksmith, Connor. Harry stood, "Sorry sir we met at school and I offered to walk him home"

Connor waved his hand, "and to propose to him apparently"

Wistari blushed brightly as Harry's mouth fell open, "I'm sorry?"

The draconian laughed loudly his bright blue wings flexing, "You did give him that necklace. It is culture for us that when one person offers another a token of precious metal they are entering a courtship."

Harry looked at Wistari only for him to nod and Harry blushed brightly, "I um,"

"No worries little mortal if you did not know we won't hold it to you"

Harry's head shot up, "No I meant it! I wish to enter a formal courtship"

Wistari stared at him and Connor laughed loudly before nodding, "I approve. Does this mean Wistari will be moving in with you?"

The wizard looks at the pale male in question, "Only if you want to. I do have the room. But you will have to put up with my Teddy. He may be only four but the kid is a menace."

"You have a child?" Connor questioned.

Harry shook his head, "He is my godson. His parents were killed during the last war. If things go wrong I will be fully adopting him though."

Wistari spoke up softly, "Is he human like you?"

The wizard sighed, "We don't know honestly. His mother was a metamorphamagi witch and his father a turned werewolf. We do not know if he received active genes and we won't till his first shift, if he ever does."

Connor nodded, "Well you two clean up and come downstairs I also brought a guest tonight and your sisters have already made dinner."

Nodding the two headed down the stairs and into a smile dining room with an oak table and chairs. Food was sat out on it already and Connor was sitting next to Argus their combat instructor. The sisters were also already sat down and eating. Walking to the table Harry pulled out the chair for Wistari and waited till he sat down before taking the seat next to him.

Conversation was quiet and far between but somehow by the end of dinner it was decided that Wistari was to move in by the end of tomorrow and the courtship begun.

Harry was in for a rough next few days and he had still yet to find a caretaker.

AN: I created a separate 'story' to store information about this one. So that you have easy access and I can update it easier.

archiveofourown works/2022258 ?view_full_work = true (erase spaces)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Remember folks your comments and questions are what keeps me going!

ANN: Also be sure to let me know what creature type you want to see with Harry. Give me a challenge! Also be sure to check out this story on AO3 there are special chapters there that I dont post here!

Chapter Eleven

The next morning was spent between talking to Headmaster Kai and moving in the smaller Hybrid. Even Connor was giving him a hand moving and helping set up one of Harry's many spare rooms. He had managed to get out of Unarmed Combat class with the promise to work privately with Argus and Connor later. It took only a few hours thanks to the extra hands and magic. Soon one of the bedrooms was beautifully painted with cream colored walls and thick green carpet. The hardest part was that Harry had to find a way of getting the snakes convinced the little hybrid was a good thing.

Harry sighed loudly as he held up a hand to the now screaming snake, _"Stupid little mortal brings a non-speaker here! We deal with the foxes because they show respect; this little thing has no back bone!"_

_"Teza, I have chosen to potentially mate this person, please for me, give him a chance."_

The snake stared at the small hybrid before giving a small nod and sliding off to tell the others. Smiling Harry turned to look at him, "Sorry about that, she is very picky"

Wistari smiled nervously, "So the snakes are permanent fixtures?"

Harry shrugged, "Last resort protection."

Connor piped in, "I don't like it but I won't judge. So when does your little god son get here?"

The wizard sighed, "I am to pick him up via floo this Saturday night because I have necromancy. Once I find a care taker though he will start coming on Friday mornings and leave Monday mornings."

"Why would you need a caretaker?" Wistari's voice soft.

"Because I can't watch him on Saturday I have classes, but Andy needs more than just a day long break. The poor woman is about to rip her hair out."

Wistari smiled, "I don't have Saturday classes. I could watch him."

Harry paused and looked at the smaller individual, "Not that I don't think you can handle it, but he is very rambunctious."

The pale hybrid smiled brightly, "I think I can handle him Harry, He is your Godson I will have to get to know him eventually, so why not give us some alone time. Let him get comfortable with me."

"Alright, but you will have to convince Andy not me and I would like for this weekend for us to all be together before leaving him solo with you. That way, Teddy will know you're with me and he won't over react or get scared."

Connor laughed from behind them, "Ok kiddos off to your now second class of the day. And harry, I am trusting you with the life of my only son. You had better not break his heart."

Harry smiled nervously, oh yes he went from the pan into the fire. Grabbing his bag he looked at the small little male who was now living with him. His cheeks heated as the paler hand slid into his and tugged. Taking a deep breath he gripped it gently and they greeted the world. The two continued on to the large classroom where most where already gathered. Sitting at a table together they silently took notes as the teacher went on and on about runes and their uses.

She was a very petite woman with outrageous orange hair and lime green eyes. She floated around the room her wings supporting her magically lessened weight. Her hands barely hovered over the bored as she talked about how the runes where assembled and shifted to create different effects. The only problem was Harry couldn't read the runes. This class assumed you already knew the basic runes and there basic structure.

Wincing as he wrote down everything anyway till his head swam with the new information. Hermione had been right; he really should have taken Ancient Runes instead of Divination. Even now the woman's screeching advice was resonating in his head. Slamming his head into his notebook he groaned lightly. He didn't understand anything.

Wistari leaned over and whispered lightly, "What's wrong"

"I'm lost"

The pale being tried he really did but soon a smile spread across his face and he reached over patting Harry's back gently, "We could ask my mother, he is very good at these things."

The face remained on the desk till a shadow fell over him, "Mr. Potter are you sleeping in my class?"

Looking up he smiled, "No professor, I am just very confused honestly. Runes have never been a strong point for me."

The woman gave a strange tinkled laugh, "Then I suggest you find a tutor, No head up eyes on the board."

Harry nodded and watched as she walked away, he was also fully aware of the several snickers going through the room, honestly he didn't care. Everyone had a weakness and only idiots didn't accept that. The class finally wound down and they packed up heading for his rooms once more. Harry had decided he was going to finally cook a good proper meal.

"Harry!"

Turning the wizard smiled as a very familiar face ran up. The Djinn came to a stop and smiles at them, "Geeze you walk fast for a human!"

"Justin, how have you been?"

The Djinn stared at him before glancing at the small hybrid at Harry's side, "So it is true, you took in a little stray."

Wistari's eyes narrowed, "I am not a stray"

Justin raised his hands, "I only meant, that rumors have been circling that a human usurped the draconian sisters and kidnapped their little brother."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I did not kidnap him, and I took him away from two bitches who didn't know their place."

Wistari snorted. He still remembered how is half-sisters had reacted to having Harry at the table the previous night. The dirty looks where amusing. They were lucky his sisters where far too concerned with what their father thought than getting revenge.

The Djinn sighed, "Well congrats anyways, those girls are terrors. So where you headed?"

Harry blinked, "Back to my room, I was going to make lunch for Wistari"

Justin looked at the smaller male before scratching the back of his head, "Wistari huh? Nice name kid. Do you mind if I join you? I'm kind of avoiding someone."

"Who on earth did you piss off this time? Other than me of course."

The Djinn growled, "Look I can't help it shit just comes out of my mouth!"

Harry laughed before shaking his head, "Come on then. Hurry I still have a call to make."

The now group of three walked down the hall and towards the family dorms and safety. Upon reaching it Harry opened the doors and the three of them walked in. Wistari and Justin to the living area while Harry branched off with a soft kiss to the youngest's cheek. Working quickly he made up a few crust less sandwiches with fresh thinly sliced meat and cheese. Bringing it over he set it down just as his mirror began to beep loudly.

Walking over he tapped it once and Andy appeared on the other side holding a bouncing child with bright yellow hair and eyes. Upon seeing Harry the little boy began to laugh and wave his hair melting black and his green.

"Hawwy! Imma get come over this week?"

Harry laughed slightly and nodded, "Yes Teddy you get to come over this week. I also have a surprise for you Teddy!"

Wistari stood and walked over slowly coming to a stop next to Harry. Smiling the wizard wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, "Andy, Teddy I would like you to meet Wistari he and I have entered a formal courtship."

Andy's eyes widened, "Harry you're getting married?"

Laughing he responded carefully, "I am thinking about it. Right now we are getting to know each other, and seeing if it works out, hence the courtship."

Teddy giggled, "I call him wis..wisteeri!"

The pale boy blushed brightly, "Nice to meet you Teddy."

Andy sighed loudly, "Harry, I don't know if I like this, but I trust your judgment. Tell me dear are you good with children?"

Wistari looked down, "I don't know ma'am"

The older witch smiled softly, "Oh Harry such a shy boy, are you sure about this?"

"Yes Andy, I am. I know it hasn't been long but, I feel like we just click."

The woman nodded, "Well as good of news this is, I fear I have some bad news, I would like to speak to you alone if I could."

Wistari frowned and looked to Harry, "Harry?"

The wizard nodded, "Wist go eat. I will tell you later alright?"

The hybrid nodded and broke off and Harry turned to see Andy handing Teddy over to someone before looking at him, "Harry, it is going to pass. I do not know how much longer I and the others can keep up the resistance. It is being pushed through so quickly, there has to be someone behind it."

Harry frowned, "Who could be behind it?"

The woman shrugged, "I don't know, but whoever it is, they have a lot of pull with the ministry. What's worse is that they are putting up bounty hunts now, for specific creatures they believe are dangerous."

"That's bullshit!"

Andy shook her head, "Trust me I know. The new law is stating that if you have even as little as 25% creature blood you still have to register. That means even people like Fleur will have to register. Bill has already moved him and his wife to Egypt."

Harry nodded, "Start up the paper work; I will take Teddy if this gets any worse. I need to make some more calls Andy."

"I understand and Harry," she paused, "Please be careful"

Nodding he closed the link before clearing the screen, "Bill Weasley"

The mirror fogged over and soon a beautiful blonde was in the mirror, "Har'y good to 'ear from you"

"Fleur, looking beautiful as ever"

"Har'y you flatter me. You need Billy yes?"

"Please"

The woman nodded before turning from the mirror and Harry got a lovely view of her bulging tummy. The poor woman should not have been on her feet. He heard minor talking in the back ground before the scared face of Bill appeared in the mirror, "Oh Harry, I was going to call you later this week"

"Bill, do you have any idea who is behind this new law?"

The red head sighed, "No I don't but even the goblins are scared Harry. They are thinking about shutting down gringotts! The new bill will even have them registering. Me, fleur, our child. It's why I had to get us out of England. The goblins set us up over in Egypt. Where are you?"

Harry blushed, "In Egypt."

"What the hell are you doing in Egypt?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"I'm going to Kai Academy"

Bill's face scrunched u in disbelief before her put a hand over his face, "Of course you are. Only you would pick a school that has a high death rate of students."

Harry smiled, "Alright well if you hear anything let me know. This can only get worse. How is everyone else?"

The red head sighed, "Charlie is about to go on a stampede. The new bill is threatening the dragons as well, Romania is backing the ministry."

"What? But Dragons have never been an issue before. They are useful and we need them."

"They are claiming dragons are too dangerous to be kept in that kind of area. I will look up more about it."

Harry nodded and the two said their farewells. Sighing he walked over to Wistari and sat down resting his head on the pale shoulder, "The Ministry has lost their minds."

Wistari smiled and wrapped his arm around the taller male's shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"The Ministry is voting to enact a new law. That will condemn dragons, goblins, weres, and any other creature they deem dangerous. Anyone with even as little as 25% creature blood will be forced to register and submit to new creature specific laws."

Justin looked up slowly, "That doesn't sound to smart."

Wistari nodded and hugged the wizard closer, "It will work out."

Harry nodded and the rest of the lunch went by quietly. Before long they were off to their second set of classes. Dropping Wistari off at summoning he took was off to his own class. When he walked in he noticed the surprisingly small number of students. Only four others where in the room. Smiling at one of the other people he took a seat and pulled out the book he needed for the class.

It was only a few minutes before a small creature stepped out from behind a curtain. Only standing about two feet in height its snarled grin could only belong to a goblin. The goblin looked around and grunted before going off, "If you're in this class then you are naïve and stupid in the ways of this world. Each class we will go over a creature and its mating habits, life style, and other basic information. Every four classes you will test on the previous three creatures. Every week following this one you will turn in a paper on the creature we have covered. This is how you will be graded. Today we will start with Centaurs."

The teacher launched into detailed descriptions that sometimes maid Harry cringe. He really did not need to know in detail how centaurs mated. Nor did he need diagrams, but that is what he got. It was an agonizing two hours later before he was leaving the classroom and on his way back to his dorms. He only had a few hours to go before he was off to tutoring sessions with Sylark, might as well get homework done.


	12. Chapter 12

So I got a lot of surprising feedback for what kind of creature you guys want with Harry. So I am compiling a list of compatible creatures. To the person who suggested Sidhe…oh little darling that's far too broad. A Sidhe is any type of Fae creature. Literally drow, fairy, elf, and almost every other worldly creature are considered a Fae. Lovely thought but far too broad sorry love.

The New List: (Current Votes – Anything that gets over 5 votes but doesn't win I will figure out what to do)

Selkie: 4

Nyx: 2

Lamia/Naga/Echnidia/Medusa: 6

Tanuki: 3

Incubus: 3

Chinese Were-tiger: 2

Human Phoenix: 5

Humanoid Water horse: (I'm including Kelpie, hippocampus, and elemental unicorn: 4

Also it seems like a lot of people like the Headmaster, he will be coming more into the picture later, it is actually kinda funny but I won't ruin the surprise. Someone asked why Harry didn't go straight to the Headmaster…dude give him a few hours, he has time after his last class and before tutoring. Harry actually cares about his education; Britain is fucked up anyways two hours aren't ganna make a difference. Logic people it exist. LOL well for normal people. I'm not normal.

Chapter 12

Finishing up the last of his homework he rubbed under the nose pieces of his glasses lightly, he hated papers. Standing he put everything away in their proper places. Standing he grabbed a notebook and pencil before heading off toward the headmaster's office. Coming to a pause before the large golden doors he knocked lightly.

Hearing a loud scream he threw open the door and stopped his mouth falling open and his eyes widening. The Headmaster stood there flames wrapping around his arms as he dug black claws into the pale throats of the two blondes who had smacked Wistari. Large gold and red wings arched out of his bare back as he hissed darkly at them teeth elongating into fangs. The two girls had their backs pressed against the wall as they struggled to breathe. One of the sisters was clawing at the offending hand her lips turning the same blue as her wings. Kai turned to look at him his eyes glowing red with anger slowly though they softened and he let the two girls fall to the floor before yelling at them, "Get out of my sight and I had best not hear of your misdeeds again."

Harry watched as they stood and barely glanced at him as they gave him a wide birth and running from the room their throats already turning an amusing shade of purple and blue. Harry looked and noticed the headmasters eyes had softened once more to their calm black color. Though Harry wasn't sure how black could look calm.

Stepping forward Harry blushed, "I have more information on the new law in wizarding Britain." He went quiet as the Headmaster raised a hand to silence him before gesturing for him to take a seat. Doing so Harry watched as the small male poured two cups of green tea adding a spoonful of honey to each he passed one to Harry who took it carefully.

The Headmaster sighed before sitting down on the arm of the chair Harry was sitting in, "I did not mean for you to see me like that." A large wing brushed the back of Harry's head as it leveled itself above his head. Taking a long sip the headmaster sighed once more the fire that once wrapped about his arms was now gone and harry felt a clawed hand gently run along his hair, "they will not bother you nor Wistari again."

Harry shivered as the claws gently scratched along his scalp comfortingly, "Why did you do that to them?"

Kai smiled softly, "I would have killed them had you not walked in. I am a very protective person to those I deem worthy of it. Tell me Harry have you guessed yet what I am? Only three in this school know of my origins."

The wizard shook his head no taking a sip of the tea, "I try not to delve into that, I find it rude"

The Headmaster laughed lightly, "I am Djinn and I am Tenju. I am of the air and of the flame. I have also been alone for a very very long time."

"What does that have to do with me?"

A talon settled under his chin and lifted him to look into black eyes, "So naïve. So very human."

Letting him go the Headmaster stood and slowly let his wings retreat back into his back rolling his shoulders experimentally, "So tell me of the news you wanted to bring me."

Harry blinked at the subject change before nodding, "My contact believes the Law will pass, also they have been placing bounties on magical creatures. Romania is now backing them and they are threatening to either kill or permanently contain the dragons. Anyone with blood that is 25% or higher with creature blood will be forced to register and if deemed dangerous killed or imprisoned."

Kai looked thoughtful a moment, "Well this is going to be an interesting year. I will go to the council with this, hopefully we have time to stop it, or at least come up with a plan."

Harry nodded, "I wasn't done sir, there is more."

He nodded and allowed Harry to continue, "It will also extend to goblins."

Black eyes widened before the small male cussed colorfully in several different languages, "Return to your classes, I must go now"

Harry nodded and left the office turning just in time to see the Headmaster grab a cape and disappear in a flash of flame. Looking at a clock he grimaced before heading to his tutoring session. On the way he was joined with Rhylarn who looked a bit upset.

"What's wrong with you?"

The Merrow looked at him and glared, "Nothing."

Harry blinked and laid a hand on his friends shoulder, "Rhylarn?"

The Merrow turned on him and snapped his sharp teeth, "Don't you speak my name! You let that, that thing touch you."

The wizard frowned, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sure play dumb, I befriend you, flirt with you, offer you protection in this school then you turn around and began courting that insignificant halfer!" his voice raising.

"How dare you think you can control what I do. Not once have you shown an interest for me!"

"I shared my plate with you it is a courting offer!"

"And I don't know your courting habits so if that was one, then it is you who should have explained! Don't you dare put the blame on me when you know that I am still learning the ways of this world."

The Merrow hissed darkly before lashing out smacking Harry harshly across the jaw, the teen stumbled back and stared at his friend in shock. Rhylarn's eyes widened as he looked down at his own hand before looking into the betrayed green eyes, "Harry, please Harry I"

Harry stood brushing his pants off before walking towards his room, screw Parseltongue. Walking toward his chambers he kept his jaw locked the stinging pain still resonating. The bastard probably dislocated his jaw. He should have been able to dodge it or something. He felt stupid for letting himself be caught in this.

Entering the door he slammed it shut throwing his notebook at the wall harshly. Going straight to his room he walked past Wistari who looked worried. Walking into his room he slammed the door shut locking it tightly before letting himself fall onto the mattress. Touching his jaw gently he winced as it flared up. Sitting up he looked into the mirror to already see the flesh turning an ugly yellow and purple.

A gentle knock sounded on his door, "Harry, are you ok?"

Putting his face in his hands he called out, "I'm fine Wistari, please I just need some time."

He wasn't answered but he heard the fridge open then close and knew the elfing hybrid had gone back to doing what he was before.

Wistari looked to Harry's door again for what seemed like the tenth time. He was worried and wasn't sure what he could do. Looking down at the table he had set up he angled the bowl of rice better and moved the plate of steamed vegetables. Turning he went back into the kitchen for the platter of teriyaki chicken cubes. Setting it out he smiled before walking over to the door once more, "Harry, I made dinner. It is ready whenever you feel like eating ok."

After receiving no answer his face fell and he took off the light blue apron tossing it on the counter. Making himself a plate he was about to sit down when a soft knock came from the door. Turning he stood and walked over slowly opening the door to reveal a tall beautiful male wrapped in a deep blue robe. His long green hair fell to his knees as calm yellow eyes looked over his form.

Blushing Wistari smiled, "Hi, can I help you?"

The man smiled gently in return, "Hello, I am looking for Harry. I am Sylark his Parseltongue tutor. I was worried when he did not show up for his lessons."

The hybrid nodded, "Please come in, I am afraid he isn't feeling well at the moment but your welcome to try and speak with him. I am worried he didn't eat lunch and now he won't come out for dinner"

The man nodded and followed Wistari inside looking around and giving a polite nod to one of the many snakes that where lazing about. "I see you two have a lot of snakes"

"Harry says they protect us. They make me nervous though honestly."

"Why not they are very intelligent beings."

The pale teen blushed, "I don't think they like me. The main snake, Harry said she is very picky. I think I upset her."

"Snakes can have quite the personalities. Now show me where Harry is and let's see if he will talk to me."

Wistari led the professor to a closed door and the man sighed knocking on the door politely, "Harry, It is Sylark. You missed our lesson today"

Harry winced as he heard the serpent speaker's voice. Of course he would check on him. "I am fine Sylark please I just need the night to myself."

He felt a shift of magic against his locking wards, "and not eat the lovely dinner your little mate made you? That is not very nice."

"I am not very hungry, I am sorry that I cannot attend."

"I will break down this door, your wards may be strong but they will come down if you don't come out and eat."

Wincing he stood and walked over opening the door meeting two sets of widening eyes, "Alright I will eat."

Wistari raised a hand to touch the bruise on his jaw and Harry ducked his head to avoid it, "I am fine Wistari"

Sylark's gaze hardened but he said nothing about it, "I brought your book. Eat then read a bit before bed. I expect to see you at your next lesson. Bring your little mate along. I will not mind."

The two looked at him and Harry took the book and nodded. The professor was turning when Wistari called out softly, "Stay, eat with us. I...I don't mind"

Harry smiled and looked at the hybrid he was courting, surprised at the sudden forwardness. "Sure why not hell why not move in that way we can just have our lessons here." He said jokingly.

Wistari turned and looked at him, "Do you wish to court him to?"

The wizard blinked suddenly, "I don't think Sylark is interested in courting a human Wist. Plus he would have to get in line. Right now you are my sole focus and until our courtship ends I will not start another. Also if I do choose to court again, it will be with someone who can accept both of us."

Smiling Wistari hugged Harry tightly and the wizard smiled painfully patting the soft white hair gently. "Alright Wist. Let's eat ya?"

Soon the three of them were seated at the table and talking quietly. Sharing in the day's excitement and what the future held.


	13. Chapter 13

Well hello reviews. I think all of you instantly hated Rhylarn in one chapter. He was jealous and he did try to apologize… anyways. As to the list:

Selkie: 4 (someone pointed out this would be difficult they are in a desert. So I will be doing something with this one later on)

Nyx: 2

Lamia/Naga/Echnidia/Medusa: 6 (No comment)

Tanuki: 3

Incubus: 3

Chinese Were-tiger: 3

Human Phoenix: 6 (the Headmaster is much like a humanoid phoenix so scratch it)

Humanoid Water horse: (I'm including Kelpie, hippocampus, and elemental unicorn: 4

Chapter 13

The next morning Harry woke surrounded in warmth. His back hurt but his cheek didn't so much as twitch in pain. Sitting up he yawned and stretched his hand falling on something warm and scaled. Turning to his right he smiled seeing Wistari curled up against his side. They had stayed up listening to Sylark tell them a story about the first basilisk. Turning to his left he saw a long serpentine tail, far larger than any of his own snakes. Following the tail up It disappeared beneath the blue folds of a familiar robe. Sighing lightly he gently tapped the beautiful green scales watching as they flex beneath the movement. This explained the unusual height. It was to disguise the tail.

A soft groan alerted him to Wistari once more and he turned lifting his hand from the scaled hide to gently brush the pale hair from the now blinking pink eyes, "Hey, we fell asleep"

The hybrid blushed and slowly sat yawning. Blinking a few more times he looked at Harry before his eyes went behind him to the green scaled tail. His eyes widened and breath quickened as he quickly began to back up. Harry raised his hands and gently whispered, "Shh don't its ok. It's just Sylark. His glamour must have fell when he was sleeping."

Wistari glared at Harry, "A naga of all things. Harry they are dangerous."

The wizard nodded, "When startled or threatened just like any other creature in this school. He won't hurt us he hasn't yet has he?"

The elfling frowned before nodding slowly coming to rest against Harry, "Will he be angry that we saw?"

Harry laughed lightly, "I don't think he can be. His fault for falling asleep with us. I bet it was the body heat. Snakes tend to relax when they are warmer."

The tip of the green tail came to brush along Wistari's thigh. Harry watched as the pale skin paled even further. Harry shook his head and gently picked up the tip of the tail watching it curl around his wrist for warmth. "Give me your hand Wist."

Slowly he reached forward and put his hand in Harry's unoccupied one and Harry slowly led the pale hand to the scaled appendage. Gently he set the hand on the tail, "See it's alright."

Harry glanced behind him as Wist stared and pet the tip of the tail. He saw glowing yellow eyes staring at him and a mouth that was clearly biting back a laugh. Harry winked before turning back watching as pink eyes widened and a squeak as the tail coiled around Wistari's hand and wrist gently. Slowly the tail uncoiled and Sylark made a show of stretching himself out and giving a large yawn. The two younger males stared as the tail rippled before coiling and Sylark lifted himself up the robe falling back to cover a large part of the tale.

Harry smiled at him, "Nice tail"

Yellow eyes looked at him, "snake out of the bag?"

"Ya a bit, I had my suspicions with your mother but you just confirmed them never thought I would meet a naga"

Sylark winced slightly, "Not quite good guess though."

Wistari looked up slowly, "Echnidia then?"

Sylark smiled, "Again close but no. Lamia actually."

Harry frowned, "But you're not female."

The now deemed lamia laughed loudly, "No, I am a Hermaphrodite"

Wistari giggled lightly as Harry turned to stare at the now all out laughing hybrid. His pale cheeks turning red as he struggled to both breathe and laugh at the same time. Sylark also stared blinking several times before frowning, "It's not that funny"

The small hybrid lifted a hand and slowly calmed down, "Sorry, I just I was so scared of you but now," he giggles a bit more, "You're just another outcast like me"

The lamia smiled softly before leaning over Harry to hug him gently and the pale teen blushed whispering, "You have boobs."

Harry smacked his forehead lightly trying not to groan at his soon to be mates comment. "Wist, really."

The hybrid blushed and looked up to see Sylark trying desperately not to laugh. Harry stood out from under the two of them and walked over to one of the mirrors he had about the room. Frowning he looked at his jaw only to find the bruise missing. There wasn't even swelling. Grumbling to himself he walked over to a cabinet and removed his daily potions. Drinking both down he grimaced and turned to see the two of them now staring at him.

"What?"

Wistari smiled softly, "you always take those potions what are they?"

Harry shrugged, "supplement potion for malnourishment treatment and a scar lessoner, a sight corrector, and a pepper up. And today I also took a calming draught."

Sylark nodded, "Why would you need those potions?"

"I was in a war, I didn't exactly get to eat right and every battle has its scars."

Wistari broke apart from the serpents hold and walked over laying a hand on Harry's chest, "May I see?"

The war hero winced slightly before kissing the hybrids cheek gently, "I don't know if I am ready to share it with another. The only reason the twins and Rhylarn saw was because they happened to wake me up one morning and I forgot to dress."

"Rhylarn was the one that struck you?" Wistari's voice was soft.

Harry looked up to meet the curious yellow eyes, "Yes it was Rhylarn, he does not think you are a good mate for me Wist. He believes that since he offered me protection here at the school it gives him the right to control me. Sadly he was mistaken."

Pink eyes lowered and closed, while Harry kept his eyes leveled with the now narrowing yellow ones. Walking into the kitchen Harry began to pull out what he needed to make pancakes. "Alright we had best get ready for the day ahead of us. Wist go get changed then while you two eat I will do the same. Sy are you staying for breakfast?"

A shrug, "I might as well, Matushka will already be wondering where I am what's another hour or so."

The three went about getting ready when the loud booming voice of the headmaster broadcasted throughout the school, "Will all staff please report to the headmasters office. All students and teacher aids return to your quarters. Classes are canceled to further notice. Thank you"

Harry frowned and Sylark pulled out a mirror talking to it in quiet hisses. Putting it away he sighed, "I am to remain with you and Wistari till everything returns to normal."

Wistari frowned stepping out from the hall that led to his room, "What's going on?"

"Probably discussing what is going on over in Britain. He said something about speaking to the council yesterday."

"Your speaking of the Interplanar Council?"

Harry blinked in confusion and Wistari smiled, "The students from the school don't just come from around the world they come from different planes as well. Places that co-exist with this one but aren't actually part of this one. There are five different planes apart from this one. There is this one Chupa, then Kreep, Mudai, Uhre, Hudad, Rishk, and Sylvhara."

"Ok so this is new to me. If there are all these realms why don't the wizard's know about them?"

Sylark smirked, "Because we don't let them. Back in the past Humans used to sit on the council but they lost their seat when they threatened to destroy the goblins with their greed. After that the other planes locked themselves from humans and erased their existence. Even speaking about it to a wizard is illegal. Unless your mated to the human."

"Which is why you're telling me. Ok explain these other realms then."

Wistari frowned, "Kreep is the Plane of Shadows, and mostly this is where your demons come from. Vampires will reside there to, well any creature really but it is ruled by Lord and Lady Inuka they are Dog Demons."

Sylark nodded, "Then you have Mudai the Plane of Elements, only those with extreme elemental ties to their element can live there. It is basically a realm split into four areas split by a crossing mountain range. This is where you get your elemental beasts like dryads or even mermaids mostly come from there"

"Then Uhre is uninhabitable as far as anyone knows, it is overrun with plants and poisonous air. Honestly I don't think anything lives there." Wist whispered.

"Hudad the Realm of Sand, Djinn originate there, the ones that haven't moved here that is. Djinn fit in so well with humans that they are slowly integrating into the culture though I don't know if that will continue. Rishk Realm of the Serpent, this is the home of draconian, basilisks, dragons and so on."

"Then you have Silvhara the Realm of Courts. The home of the Unseelie and Seelie Courts like the Sidhe, elves, Fairies, they are all there. You have heard tales of Lord Oberon and Lady Titania. Well this is where they came from though it is actually Lady Faethwyn the Seelie Queen and Lord Eecho of the Unseelie Court."

Harry looked back and forth as they traded off each realm and he gripped his head tightly, "Ok information overload. Let's just eat ya?"

Harry set out the pancakes with fresh blueberries and strawberries with butter and warmed maple syrup. The three dug in and where cleaning up when a light knock came from the door.

Sylark stood resuming his glamour before opening the door to reveal another student holding out a message, "Letter for Mr. Potter"

Sylark took the note and watched the messenger run off back down the hall shifting to a small glowing ball of light and taking off at an amazing speed. Turning he handed the note to Harry who opened it and read over it.

"I am being called to the headmaster's office it seems. He says I may bring you two with me. How did he know you two were with me?"

Sylark laughed, "My Matushka must have told him."

The three finished getting ready before heading up to the headmaster's office. Harry turned and took Wistari's hand gently giving it a squeeze. Harry leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry I think you will like Kai."

Wistari gave him a long look before they came to a stop in front of the large golden doors. Lifting a hand they knocked gently opening the door they saw a very tired form sagging against the chair. Long red hair spilled over a tanned shoulder as the person rested their head in their hand, elbow propped on the desk.

"Please come in you three." His voice soft and hardly above a whisper, "Take a seat, we have much to discuss"

The three of them took a seat and the Headmaster handed them all a cup of tea. His wings were out and dropping on the arm rests. "Harry, I need the named of your contacts in England. Also if there is anything else you know."

Harry nodded, "Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Bill Weasley. Andy is a member of the Wizangamot and Bill works as a curse breaker for Gringotts."

Kai nodded before writing the names down carefully., "And they are connected to you in what way?"

"Why does that matter"

A sharp look cut him off and he sighed answering, "Andromeda is my God-sons grandmother and Bill is my best friend's older brother. Well was my bestfriend we don't talk to each other much anymore."

Kai continued to write everything down before folding the sheet of paper and flicking it into the air watching it disappear in a small flash of grey smoke. "Sorry the council wanted to know why we should even believe you. They are suspicious of you and now me."

Sylark raised a brow, "Why you?"

"Apparently, I am growing to old and soft for them" the headmaster snorts amusedly, "Stupid idiots will never realise that no matter my age I am I am not soft nor am I losing my touch. I swear if these council members don't drag their heads out of their asses we might actually be able to do something."

Wistari was still staring at the headmaster with bright pink eyes gripping his cup of tea tightly.

Harry tried not to laugh before turning to look at Wistari, "Wist. Are you alright?"

Pink eyes broke off and turned to look at Harry giving him a blinding smile, "Of course sorry, I was distracted."

Sylark snorted lightly before giving a laugh, "distracted? Really? so staring is distracted now?"

Wistari's eyes darkened, "Like you weren't staring at Harry's ass this morning?"

"It is a very nice ass and he was walking ahead of me. I would have stared at yours two if you did not hide it under those hideous baggy shirts."

Kai raised a brow a smile forming across his face, "Yes, I completely agree with you Sy"

Sylark nodded and pointed a finger at the Headmaster, "See Wist. He completely agrees. Besides you stare to."

"I am being courted by him it is my right!" He snipped back

Harry chuckled nervously, "Why did this turn into a conversation about my ass and Wist did you take attitude pills this morning you're not being yourself."

Wist sighed and nodded, "I am fine Harry I promise."

Kai waved his hand, "He is growing close to mating season he will become snippier as time goes on"

Harry paled, "oh well that is informative" he was going to have to read more things when he got back, "So what now, will classes resume?"

Kai shook his head, "No I am giving everyone a rest day, Teachers have been informed and must make their decisions, some might be leaving back to their own homes or realms. Others might even bring their families here. This school is a home for some as cliche as it sounds it is mine. Has been for 300 years."

Sylark nodded, "I was raised here from an egg, I don't think I have ever been outside the walls."

Kai laughed lightly, "I remember when you got your human form. Your Matushka was rather surprised. It is not common for one of your kind to be born."

Harry frowned, "A Lamia? I thought his mother was one as well."

Kai shook his head, "No, Sy's Matushka is actually a basilisk. A full bloodied basilisk. See when basilisks mate and give birth they can produce two kinds of offspring. Basilisks or Lamia. The only problem is that Lamia are never birthed they are created in a way. A basilisk egg must be laid and hatched in a high magical zone in order to produce a Lamia. However Lamia are always female. Hence when He gave birth to a male basilisk he did not expect to wake up one morning to find a lamia hermaphrodite in his nest."

Wistari spoke up, "So because he is both male and female he gained the lamia trait?"

Sylark shook his head, "We don't know if it is because I was of both genders or if the shift just happened and forced me to be both genders. It is an odd situation. I refer to myself as a male, I just happen to have breasts."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You are so casual about this its amusing"

"In my defence I have dealt with this for a little over 300 years. Trust me I wasn't so calm about it when it happened."

Wistari spoke up suddenly, "So how did you know Sylark told us who and what he was. You just seem far to calm about this."

Kai blushed, "Sy has proposed courtship three days ago."

Harry laughed lightly, "So you two flirting with me was a ploy then?"

Sylark laughed, "No ploy, we are both interested in you and Wistari we won't lie. But we have chosen to pursue our own courtship before perhaps pursuing you two."

Wist nodded, "Lovely now there's three of them."

The wizard turned and glared, "I do believe rhylarn is now out of the picture. you don't try to control me and slap me then just waltz in thinking you can still court me."

Glass shattered and Harry winced as he slowly looked up to see black eyes beginning to burn red. Standing Harry held up his hands, "Kai, I am fine, it doesn't matter."

Flames danced along his arms even as Sylark gently laid a hand on the Headmasters shoulder, "Kai darling you need to calm down, it is upsetting I understand but being irrational is not what we need right now. Remember that killing a student is not the smartest thing to do at this time."

Kai turned to face Sylark flashing elongated fangs, "My nest"

Sy looked at Harry and Wistari, "I need you two to come over here and reassure him please. He was already tired before finding this out, We need to calm him down."

Harry stood and walked over to the other side settling a hand on the flaming shoulder, he watched as the red flames turned gold where he touched and smiled gently, "We are right here."

Wist looked on from afar and Harry beckoned him closer, "He won't hurt you Wist."

Slowly the hybrid came closer and stepped in close to Harry joining his hand on the other Hybrid's shoulder, and the flames flashed out and the Headmaster fell to the side into Sylark's arms and the lamia smiled, "Thank you, you two should return to your room, I will come and see how you are later today, I need to care for him."

Harry nodded and took Wistari's hand and they slowly left the office. Now he had two things to look up, maybe he should send a letter to Rhylarn as a warning? No what was the point, he wouldn't listen anyway. Smiling down at the pale teen in his arms he snuggled close, almost time for lunch anyways.


	14. Chapter 14

The updated list and votes:

Nyx: 2

Shadow Elf: 1

Sylark, Lamia: 8

Tanuki: 3

Incubus: 3

Chinese Were-tiger: 6

Headmaster, Djinn/Tenju: 12

Kelpie: 6

Alright guys so I am updating the journal now with the changes happening in this chapter. Be good and make sure you let me know what you think. I put some juicy tidbits into this chapter. Also I will be posting a new extra story today as well. It is going to have an unrelated scene that I wanted to write out but the storyline doesn't allow for it. It will be entitled, "The Depths". Look out for it!

Chapter Fourteen

Sylark watched as the two left before smiling gently as the one he was courting. Shushing him gently he spoke, "Oh little love you overworked yourself."

Black eyes looked up at him and rolled in annoyance. "I am far more capable than you believe me to be"

"Of that I have no doubt but while you court me, you will take care of yourself, when was the last time you ate?"

Kai sighed and laid his head against Sy's chest, "I can't remember."

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

Raising himself fully he lifted the headmaster easily and slid over to a hidden door near a large bookcase. Holding the small headmaster with one arm he quickly opened the door the room enlarged greatly with pillows and low sitting tables. Settling the smaller being on one of the larger silk pillows.

"I hate it when you lift me like a rag doll, I am your elder by many thousands of years and you treat me like child sometimes."

"Maybe if you didn't neglect your health I wouldn't have to mother you."

Black eyes narrowed and a small pillow was thrown in his direction.

Dodging it the lamia glared, "Really how old are you?"

A long laugh was his reply, "This lifetime or my last one?"

"I never understand you," Sy whispered and began to make a soup humming gently to himself.

"You're not meant to; I am a rogue even to my own species. I have lived and died multiple times. This is my seventh reincarnation. Technically in this form I am only what 332 years old now?"

"So my form is older than your current body?"

Another pillow was thrown in his direction, "You know even our kind of species don't live forever so we devise ways to live longer. Me I simply reincarnate myself using my flames much like a phoenix would, not as sufficient though I can reform at any age and it takes different amounts of time each time I do it. You simply hibernate to recuperate your years spent."

The lamia shrugged, "We have to, in order to keep ourselves going. To find happiness we keep ourselves on this plane of existence. Tell me why you invited the human to this school. We haven't had a human since that Albus man and he left without even completing a year spouting about learning the greater good."

Kai leaned back stretching his wings, "I heard about him across the ocean. I wanted to give him a chance here. If we do not try we won't find people who fit in here. I heard about his tragedy, his life, and then I was contacted by a human female she said that this school would bring Harry happiness so I sent him the invitation."

"I'm sorry did you say human female?"

He nodded and accepted a bowl of soup from the lamia, "Yes some human female named Luna. She said she foresaw it. Said I would find my nest and be happy if I invited him. Though she said nothing of you, she was very vague."

The lamia sat down next to the Headmaster removing his glamour so he could curl his long green tail around the headmaster as he ate. Kai curled up against the larger man's chest as he continued to eat the soup, humming gently as the spice, "When is your next shed cycle?"

"Three days, I will be very sore."

Kai nodded and ran a hand over the dull green scales some places looked patchy and dry, "You should oil then tonight so it will be easier, I can draw up a bath for you"

"No I will be fine, tell me, how long have we been friends?"

Kai smiled, "Over 200 years, took you long enough to finally ask me to court you."

"Shut up you're kinda intimidating. Not to mention busy. It was hard enough just to find time to talk to you let alone ask you out on a date or goddess forbid to court you."

Kai sighed and leaned back, "They want me to step down"

"The council?"

"Yes, they want me to step down and join the council permanently. They want to take away the only nest I have known in 300 years."

Sy smiled softly, "Your nest is evolving little bird. I am your nest now along with Harry and Wistari"

"They don't know they are. And all these threats to my nest. Those girls now this Rhylarn. I should kill them all."

"No, you should hold them close and protect them tell them, explain to them. You are a powerful ancient being in so many ways but when it comes to people, you're kinda hopeless"

Kai growled and set the now empty bowl on the low table before curling up against the lamia whose tail now wrapped about both of them comfortably. "Even if they choose to not mate us, our connection is there. They are still part of my nest. I will protect them from all dangers."

Sylark smiled lightly, "and the godson?"

"I protect all of my nest, even my nest's offspring, whether they are by blood or love"

Sylark smiled gently and kissed Kai's jaw, "So sweet my little bird. Shall we go see the nestlings then?"

Kai scrunched up his nose, "You make it sound like they are our children stop that" he laughed lightly before standing, "Yes let us go see them. I want to be sure I did not scare them."

The lamia grinned and leaned up catching the others lips with his. Running clawed fingers along the bare chest scraping a dusky nipple before pulling away grinning, "Now shall we go see the other little ones?"

Kai glared, "You're evil."

-MEANWHILE-

Harry groaned as Wistari pushed him back onto one of the couches. He looked at the pale being and smiled gently, "Alright I'm sorry, you can look at my ass anytime you like."

Wist snarled, "Of course I can it is my right." Wistari crawled into Harry's lap straddling it easily. "Did you know draconians have a heat?"

"No I was not aware; I was going to read up on it honestly."

"You could ask me"

Harry winced and looked away blushing, "I thought you might find that invasive"

Wist leaned and kissed Harry's cheek gently, "Harry that is why we are courting so you can ask things, get to know me. So far we have done nothing but co-exist ask me anything, and in return I will ask you"

"20 questions is it?"

Wist smiled beautifully, "yes and I get to go first, tell me Harry how is it you speak to serpents? "

Harry sighed and laid his forehead against Wists throat, "I guess it is because of my ancestors, I am a descendant of a Slytherin, who was a Lamia now that I think of it."

Wistari frowned, "You have creature blood?"

"Very distant I don't think it is enough to affect me in any way. Now that was two questions so I get to ask two. What does mating season entail for Draconian?"

Wist smiled and leaned forward, "It lasts about three days, we become very temperamental and we seek to mate with the person we are closest to. It can be aggressive or loving depending on the reaction we receive. It is hard to explain, we also become fertile, even though pregnancy is likely at any time we are more so during the heat cycle."

Harry grinned, "Am I going to have an armful of Wist?"

Wist blushed brightly and tilted his head down causing his hair to fall in his face, "this is my first heat cycle. I have not had one before; I do not know how I will act."

Harry smiled and kissed the pale flesh beneath his lips, a small gasp was his only reply. "Does your elven blood lessen your heat cycle?"

Wist took a deep breath, "I don't know once again if my elf blood will affect it in any way. I do hope however that I get my wings"

Green eyes met pink, "So that's why you don't have wings like your mother and sisters?"

Wistari nodded, "Because I haven't had my first heat cycle, but there is a chance I won't get mine"

Harry grinned and slowly leaned forward wrapping his arms around the thin waist, "I bet you will, and they will be the most beautiful wings anyone has ever seen"

The hybrid blushed brightly, "Sometimes you are so sweet, when you are not trying to hide."

Harry smiled lightly; "Maybe with you I don't have to hide" Harry leaned forward and slowly laid his lips on the pale lips of his companion. Slowly their lips moved against each other's testing the field until Harry gently laid a hand in the soft white hair and pulled the hybrid closer to him hissing gently as petite claws dug into his shoulders.

Wistari dug his claws into the thin shoulder pushing back into the kiss, small fangs nipping at Harry's bottom lip. Pulling out of the kiss and laying their foreheads together. "There is what I wanted."

Harry smiled and gripped the thin waist tighter before tossing him to the side slowly moving to hover over the hybrid as the smaller male squeaked. Leaning down he kissed the pale lips again tugging gently at the pale white hair. Claws gently scraped at his scalp till he broke off and pale lips attacked his throat playfully.

Pulling away carefully Harry looked down at the little beauty and grinned, "What did I do in life deserve you?"

Wistari shrugged, "I don't know but I am thankful." Wist pulled Harry down to lock their lips once more and pulled the others tongue into his mouth gently.

The two battled till the hybrid relinquished control and Harry roamed the smooth ridges and pearly fangs of the smaller. A hand slowly began to move up under the sweatshirt feeling the pale scaled skin lightly.

A loud knock came from the door. Harry broke away cursing loudly in Parseltongue, "_You have got to be kidding me this is bullshit!"_

Wist blinked and blushed removing his hands from the black locks and quickly correcting his shirt before slowly sitting up pushing Harry up with him. The knocking persisted and finally Harry got up and walked over to the door, "Who is it?"

When he received no answer he groaned and opened the door, "Can I help... Oh come on"

Standing at the door was none other than Rhylarn, Harry went to shut the door but a booted foot blocked it and the door was thrown open. Harry took a step back, "Rhylarn you're not welcome here you need to leave."

The Merrow stepped forward slowly, "You would not let me apologize earlier."

Harry took a step back and slowly reached for the chain scythe that was off to the side. Gripping one of the handles tightly, "What do you want Rhylarn"

He heard Wistari scrambled behind him towards the calling mirror.

Rhylarn growled darkly as he watched the pale figure, "I wanted to try and talk to you, I did not mean to be so forceful."

Harry glared and brought the weapon in full view, "So slapping me was just what, you over reacting?"

The Merrow growled, "Just accept my apology and court me."

"I am not going to court you Rhylarn you lost that chance!"

A black hand shot out to grab him but Harry hit it away with the small scythe blade. "And now you are attacking me again!"

Harry cursed in his head as a black hand gripping the handle of one of his chain scythes. Harry lashed out with his magic and the man only chuckled brushing it off, "Mortal magic doesn't work so well on one of the deep. Now submit and become mine. Forget the stupid little pale one and be mine!"

A second clawed hand came around and enclosed around Harry's throat, wincing the wizard brought the second scythe up to catch the wrist the blade biting into the blackened skin. This is not what he wanted for this day.

The two were locked, neither of them moving in favor for the other. Harry could feel his head getting light. Digging the scythe in further, he watched as deep blue blood slid down the blade.

A loud screeching sound erupted in the air and the Merrow was ripped away from harry the claws scraping his throat. Gasping for air Harry slowly lowered himself to his knees lifting his hand to his throat. Another hand joined his and slowly warmth radiated and Harry looked to his side to see Wistari concentrating on the wound.

The hybrid growled, "It won't heal"

Harry pulled away and patted the hand with his free one. Looking up at the second loud screech he watched as the headmaster slammed the Merrow into the wall. Sylark was leaned again the door frame watching his head tilted to the side as he watched the flames curl around Rhylarn.

Rhylarn screamed in pain digging his claws into the wrist and hand that held him against the wall. Kai tilted his head to the side and flicked his wrist. A sickening snap resonated and the Merrow went limp, his arms falling to dangle at his sides. Dropping the body Kai turned and knelt in front of Harry and Wistari slowly reaching forward to touch the wound.

"Are you alright?"

Harry glared, "I was handling it, and you didn't have to kill him."

Sylark shook his head, "No, he did. This was the second offence. Kai was well within his rights."

Harry growled, "When I was invited here I was told that professors did not involve themselves with the students. That we had to survive on our own."

Kai smiled lightly, "I am the headmaster I make the rules. You are a member of my nest and I will protect you."

"I don't even know what that means! And you can't just claim me as a member of that nest. I deserve a choice!" Wincing, he slowly dapped at his throat with the bottom of his shirt. "Dammit this hurts."

Wist patted his back gently, "I can try to take the pain but you're immune to my healing magic."

Harry looked at him and shook his head, "No I am used to pain. I will be fine."

He stood and walked into the kitchen wetting a piece of cloth to dab at the thin cuts. "So start talking and close the damn door. I hope you have a way to get rid of that body, because I am not doing it."

Sylark walked into the dorm and shut the door kicking the now very dead form of Rhylarn. Gently he took Kai by the shoulders and led the small headmaster to one of the many pillow strewn about. Wistari walked over to Harry and laid a hand on his waist gently taking the cloth from his hands and carefully wiped the blood from the thin cuts. Harry sighed and tilted his head to the side to allow the pale teen better access.

Harry whispered gently, "You don't have to Wist. I will heal eventually."

Wist dropped the cloth and stared, beneath the blood was nothing but pale unblemished skin, "You already did"

"What?" Harry broke away and walked toward one of the mirror. Touching his throat he winced, it still hurt but the cuts were gone only thin bruises where he had been strangled remained and even those were already beginning to turn yellow and heal. "That's new"

Wistari nodded, "But it is not the first time you have healed quickly, you bruise on your cheek was gone this morning. By any chance do you have latent healing abilities?"

Harry shook his head, "No I don't. Maybe it is the potions I have been taking. Maybe my magic is trying to make up for lost time and healing in over drive."

The two looked at one another before walking over to the other two in the room. Sitting down on the couch Harry pulled Wistari into his lap kissing the pale throat gently. "So dead ex-friend in my entrance hallway, Headmaster calling me a part of his nest, I am healing abnormally fast, and Wistari is going into heat, am I missing anything?"

Sylark shrugged, "I'm about to start shedding but I don't think that is relevant."

Harry stared at the lamia his mouth twitching before he burst out laughing.


End file.
